Miracle
by We'reNotGonnaPayRent
Summary: Caleb and Tris are left home alone for a weekend, a tragedy strikes. A year later, a miracle happens. Every miracle has a price though. Meanwhile romance is brewing with a newly single school hotty.
1. Prolouge

One year.

12 months.

52 weeks.

365 days.

8,760 hours.

525,600 minutes.

31,536,000 seconds.

One year.

* * *

It's been a year since my parents found it clever to leave me and my brother home alone for a weekend. Of course, I don't blame them for what happened. How could I? They didn't know.

It was only Friday, but everything was going fine, more than fine actually. Caleb and I had made dinner without burning the house down. We had cleaned up without making a bigger mess than before. We were going to prove ourselves responsible to the only people who's opinions actually mattered.

We had both settled in to our rooms for the night when a loud bang came from downstairs. Caleb ran into my room, "Beatrice, hide. I'm going to find out what that was, I'll be back up when it's all clear." He grabbed my softball bat from my closet the raced downstairs.

If I had known what would have happened, I would have followed him.

I quietly pulled my bed away from the wall and hid. My bed was built with drawers at the front which only went under it a little way, so when I pulled the bed back over me, I had just enough room to lay comfortable and camouflaged. I dimmed the brightness on my phone and prepared to dial 911.

The first thing I heard was a crash, something glass had broken. I then heard a pained shout coming from Caleb. I started to pull my bed away to get out and help.

"Help! Somebody please!" Caleb was screaming, I dialed in the three numbers - 9-1-1 and hit call as I stepped out of my room, remaining quit.

"911, what's your emergency?" A calm voice of a woman spoke.

"Someone has broken into my house, they're hurting my brother. Please get someone out here, my address is 1396 Cherry Ln. Please hurry." I whispered in a panic.

"Okay calm down, someone is on their way,"

I nodded knowing she can't see me I asked, "How long?"

"Less than 10 minutes, hang in there,"

"Thank you," I hung up the phone and started slowly downstairs. I flinched when I heard another scream of pain followed by a cry of help. I ran downstairs upon hearing a crack, then silence.

The scene that awaited me was not a pretty sight. Glass was everywhere, my mother's bowls had been shattered. There was a large blood splatter on the wall of the kitchen. Everywhere I looked, there was some sort of damage. Furniture was out of place, a few blood spots here and there. Yet, Caleb nor the sick basturd who did this were nowhere to be found.

The police arrived a few minutes later. I recounted everything that had happened, from the bang to me coming downstairs. One brought me outside.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" She asked.

I shrugged, having no idea how to react to this, "I could call my friend Christina, my parents won't be home until Monday,"

She nodded, "Okay, call her. Do you want me to call your parents or do you want to tell them what happened?"

"I'll tell them, if they hear it from you they'll both have a heart attack," I answered.

She smiled sympathetically, "You're very brave, we'll get to the bottom of this," She placed her hand on my arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze before heading back into my house, or as they were referring to it - the crime scene.

I called Christina first, she picked up on the first ring, "Hey Tris, how's the parent free life going?"

I couldn't help myself, I broke into tears, sobs actually.

"Tris? Are you okay? What's going on?"

I couldn't answer.

"Tris, hun, I'm coming over,"

I found my voice, "No, you can't, can I stay at your house for a while?"

"Yeah, if you explain what's going on. I'm scared."

"I'll explain when I get to your house." I thought for a moment, "On second thought, can you pick me up, I don't think I should be driving. I'll be at the end of the street, where Cherry meets Brookridge, please don't go by my house."

"Okay, I'll be right there," She said before clicking off the phone.

I took a moment to breath and attempt to control my seemingly uncontrollable sobbing before calling Mom and Dad, "Hello, Beatrice? Is everything alright?" Mom answered her phone.

"No, far from it," I managed to say between sobs.

"What happened?" Her voice was panicked, "Where's Caleb? Don't say anything let me put you on speaker so your father can hear as well,"

I waited to speak as she said. On the other side of the connection I heard and muffled and panicked - Andrew!

"Okay, what happened?"

I took a breath, "Everything was great before we heard a loud banging noise, Caleb went to see what it was. He took my softball bat and told me to hide. I hid then I heard glass breaking and Caleb screamed so I called 911. I went downstairs, the whole time he was screaming and the I heard a loud crack then nothing. He was gone." I finished sounding like a three year old.

Mom and Dad were silent for a few seconds. Dad spoke up first, "Oh my gosh, Beatrice. We'll be back as soon as possible," He was close to tears.

"Okay," I whispered.

"It'll all be okay," Dad seemed to be reassuring me, my sobbing mother, and himself, "We'll all figure this out,"

Christina drove up, I slipped into the front seat, she couldn't turn around so she had to drive down my street, I spoke into the phone, "I'm going to be at Christina's,"

"Okay sweetheart," Dad's voice cracked, "We have to go, stay safe. Don't leave Christina's. See you soon."

"Daddy, I'm scared." I felt so weak, I hated feeling like that.

"I know, we are to. Stay strong, we love you."

"I love you too," The line went silent as we drove past my house.

Six police cars were parked, all with their lights on. A crowd of my neighbors were gathered around trying to figure out what had happened. A news truck was taking footage, everyone would know what happened by tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

YEAR LATER  
Marlene, Christina, Lynn and I sit in the living room of my two bedroom apartment. A year has passed since Caleb's disappearance and my parents received a phone call from the police about him earlier today. It's ironic, on the anniversary of the event, we're getting the first bit of news on what might have happened. I needed support so I invited the girls to spend the night.

"So, what do you guys think of this?" Marlene bites her lip as she steps out of the bathroom in a short, sparkly black dress.

Lynn nearly chokes on her popcorn, "I think Uriah's gonna want huge slice of that,"

We all laugh. I check the time on my phone, "Guys, is it aright if I turn on the news,"

"Yes, but there won't be anything on until tomorrow if something happened," Christina answers me. Why does she always have to be right?

"Good point, I'll just leave it off."

Christina's face lights up as she remembers something, "Did you guys hear that Four is now single?" She nudges me in the ribs.

"Oh! I did Uriah heard from Zeke! Apparently Lauren couldn't crack the Four Code so she gave up and went for Eric," Marlene smiles.

I laugh, I've always had a little crush on Four. I don't know anyone who hasn't though. He has these deep blue eyes that make you want to bow to him. He's very muscular to, seeing him shirtless is like eating oreos - you just can't get enough. We've been friends for a while, we text, but we're nowhere near dating.

I fucking hate Peter," Christina practically yells.

"Who doesn't?" Lynn says.

I groan at the mention of him, "He's a bitch."

Marlene raises her hand, "I second that. Him, Drew, and Molly are all a little squad hired by Matthews to make our lives a living hell,"

"Speaking of Matthews, she gave Will detention for being late to her class by 3 seconds." Christina crosses her arms.

"You know who's hot?" Marlene smiles deviously.

"Lynn raises and eyebrow, "Marlene, you have a boyfriend."

"A girl can dream," She grins then says, "Mason Rogers,"

I throw a pillow at her, "Ew! Mar! That's a teacher!"

Christina shrugs, "Hell, I'd do him,"

I think for a moment, "Hey, Mar?"

"Hm?"

"How do you know Mr. R's first name?"

She looks at me with a devilish grin on her face, "How do you think I got an A on the last essay?"

We all stare at her in shock.

"I'm kidding! I saw it on his computer." She laughs as we sigh in relief. For someone so innocent, she talks so dirty.

"My phone lights up with a text. I swipe it open and read the following message.

Beatrice, big news. I don't want to tell you over text. I'll be here overnight, your Dad is going to come home and explain everything. You'll find it bittersweet, I'm sure. XOXO Love, Mom.

I show my phone to my friends, "Guys, read this,"

They all read then look to me as if asking for permission to talk about it. Over the past year they have known to be careful to address the situation. They know its best to avoid it all together. Tonight is different, tonight, I want to talk about it.

I nod, "What do you think it means?"

"Maybe they found him?" Marlene suggests.

"Maybe they found who took him," Christina smiles, she has always liked revenge. In fact her motto is - Karma's a bitch, so please don't be one.

"She said it's bittersweet, I bet he's dead," Lynn shrugs.

I look down. Marlene slaps Lynn on the arm, "Lynn, shut up,"

"Sorry Tris,"

"So your Dad is going to be here any minute, want to do something fun before he gets here," Christina smirks.

I know she means, 'Do you want to do one last fun thing, just incase your brother's dead?' But I shrug that off and nod ready to hear her out.

"So, Uriah and Zeke live across the street, I noticed that Tris has some eggs in your fridge and a help of a lot of shaving cream in your cabinet. Not to mention the Saran Wrap."

"Let's do it," We dress up quickly in black leggings and tank tops then race to the Pedrad's house. All of us have specific jobs. I put Saran Wrap over their door, Christina sprays shaving cream on the walkway leading to the door, Marlene cracks eggs in their grass and Lynn keeps watch.

Just as we're inside, Dad's white Ford parks into the driveway. Marlene, Lynn, and Christina smile, hug me, then head back to my room. I take a deep breath as he walks through the door.

"Hi Beatrice," I try to judge by his voice and face whether it's good or bad news. He is unreadable.

"Hey Dad," My breathing gets quicker.

He takes me into a long hug, silent tears stream down my face. We stay like this for about 30 seconds when he finally whispers, "Your brother's coming home,"

My heart leaps in relief, I hug Dad tighter, "Oh thank goodness," I whisper.

"He'll be here in a few days, they're checking him out at the hospital he has a few non-serious injuries. There is one thing that's worrying us,"

A grey cloud has appeared on my perfect day, "What is it?"

"We can't get him to talk. The doctors say its normal after something that traumatic happens, but it's just bittersweet," He replies.

"Will he ever talk?"

"We hope, most likely,"

I nod.

"We can go see him tonight if you like,"

"What about the girls?" I point out.

"If they want they can come and wait in the waiting room for about 30 minutes, then we'll come back here or I can give them a ride home."

I smile, "I'll ask." I rush back to my room. I decide how I would tell them the news and make my face look sad. I open the door and look at them.

Christina gets up and hugs me, "Oh Tris..."

Marlene whispers, "I'm so sorry,"

I smile at them, "Don't be, he's alive."

Marlene hits my arm, "Damn you! We thought he was dead!"

"Sorry," I grin, "So do you want to come with me and wait in the waiting room for a half an hour then come back here and we an party, or do you want to just go home?"

Lynn smirks, "Option one, I can't wait to see the Pedrad's faces when they walk out of their house tomorrow,"

"I agree," The other two say.

* * *

The five of us pack into Dad's truck, Marlene call's shotgun. She turns of the radio, the song Wiggle is on. My dad immediately rolls his eyes, "The music that you listen to is absolutely horrible, how do you listen to this?"

Marlene shrugs, "It's fun Mr. Andrew. Ignore the words and you've got a nice beat." This is why Marlene is Dad's favorite. She can turn anything into an innocent little flower.

We drive into the parking lot of the hospital, my nerves are high. I haven't seen my brother in a year. Has he changed? Have I changed? I felt unsure of what was going to happen.

The girls make themselves comfortable in the waiting room while Dad leads me up to where Caleb is. Its on the second floor, room 212. I slowly open the door and find Mom showing Caleb something on her cell phone, "Oh look, here she is now!" Her voice is soft and comforting. She always knows how to use her voice.

I smile and wave at my brother. He's back, he's really back. The nightmare is almost over.

"I was just showing Caleb the pictures from the State Championship in softball," Mom smiles.

I shake my head in understanding then make my way to where Caleb is. He's sitting up in a hospital bed, I take this chance to hug him. I pull him into a tight hug and feel his arms wrap around me. I missed him so much. I feel a hot tear of absolute joy run down my face. When I pull away, he has tears overflowing his green eyes.

I wiped them away as he wiped away mine, "Hey, quit crying. Its over." I laugh lightly. He just smiles at me.

"Tris has been working at the little home owned Donut Shop that's a few streets over from our apartment. I'm sure you'll love the apartment even though there only two bedrooms." Dad told him.

He looked a little sad at those words, Dad recovered himself, "We only were able to get to because we put in a lot of effort to find you. That effort thankfully paid off." Dad always knows what to say.

"Is it alright if I have a few minutes alone?" I ask, they all three nod, Dad and Mom exit the room, "Caleb, why aren't you talking?" I probably got to the point far to fast, but it's fine.

He shrugged.

"Please say something. Anything even if its just a word. Please for me?" If I say please for me, he'll do just about anything.

I hesitates before whispering, "Beatrice,"

I smile, "Good. Talk Training done for today!"

He smiles at that.

"Guess what?" I grin devilishly, "Susan Black is single," Susan has been his crush for as long as I can remember. She's sweet, selfless, pretty, popular, and all around a more innocent, less dirty version of Marlene.

He hides a grin and blushes when I tell him the news.

"She broke up with Ian right after the big event happened, she also comes by our house far too much to be healthy. She misses you she'll be thrilled to hear that your back," I'm even grinning at the thought of Caleb's first girlfriend. I have had two boyfriends, one was great but he had to move, the other was Peter. And Peter is, well, Peter.

"Anyway, I should get going, Marlene, Christina, and Lynn are waiting for me, see you tomorrow."

He waved me goodbye and Dad drove me and the girls home.

* * *

**So, feedback? Tell me how you feel! Is this even worth writing another chapter, Fourtris might be in the next chapter, if not Chapter 4 looks promising (Or 3, do you count the prologue as a chapter? I dunno,) Okay bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

We wake up the next morning at 7:50. We sit by the window and stare at the Pedrad's house, waiting for one of the boys to come out. The door opens and reveal both Uriah and Zeke, Uriah is facing away from the door and steps out backwards straight into the Saran Wrap that covers the doorway, he gets tangled up to it and falls to the ground. This sends Marlene into a frenzy.

"Is he okay? Oh my gosh! I hope we didn't hurt him! He's going to be so mad at me! What if he breaks up with me? Guys we can't let them know it was us!" She practically screams, she looks back out the window to see Uriah fighting dramatically with the wrap to get it off him, "Oh he's okay," She's suddenly uninterested in the situation.

Zeke walks through the shaving cream, staring at it in awe while poor barefoot Uriah steps on an eggshell. We laugh and laugh. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. We quit laughing immediately.

I sprint down to answer it, Uriah and Zeke are standing arms crossed and stern faces on, Uriah speaks first, "It has come to our attention that somebody has egged our lawn, shaving creamed our walkway, and Saran Wrapped our doorway."

Zeke continues his speech, "These are major felonies in the state of America."

I roll my eyes, "America is not a state,"

"You are right, Ezekiel here was reassuring me of your listening skills," He elbows Zeke in the ribs.

"Correct Mr. Pedrad, as I was saying, these three vandilizations-"

I interrupt him, "I'm pretty sure that's not a word,"

He ignores me and keeps going, "In this lovely suburb of Chicago. If the word spreads, there will be no way you can walk down the street without being shunned for your wrong doings,"

"What can I do to fix this?" I go along with it.

"Tell us the names, ages, heights, and spouses of the others who were involved, and where you went last night in your fathers truck," Uriah smirks, most likely thinking we snuck out to do something scandalous.

"Fine, I have to keep my reputation!" I roll my eyes, "To find where we went, check the news today," Zeke looks shocked and a little frightened, I continue, "My partners in crime were Christina Marquez, aged 16, 5'4, girlfriend to Will Henry. Lynn Williams, aged 16, 5'6, girlfriend to no one. Marlene Cavanaugh, aged 16, 5'5, girlfriend to Uriah Pedrad."

Uriah looks betrayed, he puts his hand on his heart and leans on the wall, "My own girlfriend would do this to me?" He runs inside to my room, grabbing Marlene and running back out with her. He takes her down the street slung over his shoulder. Zeke shakes his head and heads back to his house.

I walk back into my room, "Marlene gone?" Christina asks.

"Yes," I answer, "Can we turn on the news? I'd like to see what they say," The others nod.

_"The fire didn't do any permanent damage to the home," _Joe McKinley announces, "_In other news, a year ago yesterday, Caleb Prior aged at the time 15 went missing after a terrifying break in. He was found yesterday by police. He wasn't seriously injured. The family is grateful to everyone who put in effort to find him and is relieved that he is now safe."_

The segment goes into painstaking detail of the night everything happened so I flicked it off.

Lynn hands me her phone, "The Preyed Prior Case is trending on Twitter," I push her phone away.

"Why did they call it that, it's so cruel," Christina was glaring at her phone, "Good Morning America did a segment on it again this morning," When it first happened it was all over the news, national and local. It trended on Twitter, became Instagram famous and was on every page on Facebook. I couldn't go anywhere without being pointed at or seeing an article about it.

"Hey Tris, I found a paragraph about you in an article," Christina handed me her phone.

_Beatrice Prior is the sister of the victim, she was in the home at the time of the attack. She is 10 months younger than Caleb. She plays as pitcher for her schools softball team, the Warriors. She played a major roll in winning the State Championship for her school just weeks after the kidnapping. She proved herself strong under the circumstances. She tells us, "My brother was my biggest fan, he once came to a game against our rivals decked out in a Warriors onesie, blue and green face paint, and a big hat. I just want him home," _

I laugh at the memory this paragraph brings to mind. Him, Susan, and her brother Robert had come dressed up to the game against the Lions.

It wasn't to much later when the doorbell rang again. I let Mom answer it, "Beatrice! It's for you!" I go down to the door to find none other than Four.

"Hey Four," I smile.

"Hi Tris, I heard about your brother," He doesn't smile, but then again does her ever?

"Yeah, it's great,"

He pulls out a basket full of candies and snacks and movies, "I thought I'd bring this over for you and him. I remember you saying you liked to watch the cheesy comedy movies so I found some of the cheesiest ones. I also remember him saying once that he liked M&M's so I got him all different kinds. Then of course there's the microwavable macaroni which, who are we kidding everyone likes and-"

"Four, I'll just look in the basket," I giggle a little.

"Okay, do you want to go see a movie?" He asks.

"When?"

"Now?"

"Now?'"

"Now."

I smile, "Sure, but let me get Christina and Lynn to go home so I don't have to worry about them opening the basket,"

"Okay, the movie starts in 30 minutes,"

I laugh, "What are we going to see?"

"Now."

"What?"

"The movies called Now, I've never heard of it, but its out so let's go,"

"Okay then,"

* * *

After shooing Christina and Lynn out, getting popcorn, and getting into the tickets, Four and I found a seat with 10 minutes to spare. "Okay, so what's the worst movie you've ever seen?"

"Definitely Long Distance Relationship," He smiles.

I gasp, "That's the sweetest movie ever!"

"Exactly it's a chic flick,"

I roll my eyes, "Mine would probably be... A Year in the Life,"

He hits the arm of the chair, "That movie sucked!"

"Thank you, it was just weird, I hated it,"

"Me too, the main character couldn't have been more stupid and unlikeable,"

"I agree," And with that the movie starts. This could be the start of something great.


	4. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, the people who used to stare and point while whispering, "Poor, brave girl," Now approach me saying, "I'm very happy for you and your family, I bet you must the thrilled," I simply nod and give a thanks.

At school one of the Freshman comes up to me, "Hey Tris, is your brother going to come back here?"

I take a minute to think, will he? Can he ever go back to normal? "I don't know, maybe."

She smiles and nods then trots away. Tonight, Caleb is coming home. Thankfully we moved or it would be harder than it should be for him.

I head to my first period, Mrs. Matthews science class, Mrs. Matthews is the sawn of Satan. She loved Caleb though, he was the only one she liked.

At the beginning of class she claps her hands together three times as usual, "I'm sure we all heard the news about our very own Caleb, we are all joyed to have him back,"

That made me angry for some reason, probably because I hate Matthews, "He's not 'our Caleb'. 'We' do not have him back. He's _my_ brother, and _I_ have him back, he's my _parent's_ son, and _they_ have him back."

"I'm sorry Miss Prior, I shouldn't have said anything," She apologizes.

"It's fine,"

The lesson was over 15 minutes early, we get free time now. I move to sit next to Christina and Uriah, "Hey Tris, is Matthews on crack we never get free time, what the hell?" Uriah jokes.

"I don't know, but I'm pissed off," I say.

Christina steps in, "You gotta give it to her though, she was trying to be nice,"

"I know, but she acted like she was his mother,"

"Okay, you can be mad Trissy but don't cry to me when you get detention," Uriah smiles.

I glare at him, "Call me Trissy one more time and you will not see tomorrow,"

"Got it Trissypoo," He smirks.

"Uriah Pedrad,"

"I didn't call you Trissy, I called you Trissypoo, there's a difference,"

I almost said something when Mrs. Matthews calls me to her desk.

"Yes Mrs. Matthews?" I ask.

"Are you alright?" Is she showing me actual care or trying to be a black widow?

I smile, "I'm great, why?"

"When I mentioned Caleb earlier you seemed angry,"

"I don't know what came over me,"

"Okay, well I'm sorry if I upset you,"

I start to walk away, "Mhmm," Thankfully, the bell rings, and the next three classes go by quickly. Lunch is finally here. I walk in and take my sit between Four and Christina. Our lunch table has been the same since Freshman year. I sit next to Christina, Christina's next to Will, Will next to Uriah, Uriah next to Marlene next to Lynn, Lynn next to Shauna, Shauna next to Zeke, and Zeke next to Four. Hopefully no one new joins our friend group.

Marlene smirks and whispers, "Guess what I found out?" She always has the best gossip.

"What?" We all ask.

"Wesley Donovan is having an affair with our very own school slut, Molly Atwood," She hits the table and sits back in her chair.

"Wait, Donovan as in German teacher Donovan?" Uriah says.

"Mhmm," Marlene nods.

I shake my head, "How do you know every teachers first names?"

"I have my ways,"

Uriah puts his arm around her, "Is there cake today?"

Four glares at the lunch line, "No,"

"Get over it, there will be some tomorrow," Christina rolls her eyes.

"Hey! Donovan is like 40!" Zeke shouts.

"Shut up! And I know!" Marlene whispers-yells, the she whispers in Uriah's something that made him grin like a two year old.

We eat lunch then head for the last three periods of the day. They go by agonizingly slow, it was as if the teachers wanted to desperately slow down time.

In my 7th period athletics class, my coach stopped me. He has always been there for me when I needed him. When Caleb first disappeared, he was the only one I could open up to about it, "Prior, how are you?"

"Happy, but scared."

"Why are you scared?"

I look down, "He won't talk,"

"What do you mean?"

"He won't talk, the only thing he has said was Beatrice and he whispered it after five minutes of saying that it was okay to talk,"

"Oh Beatrice... I'm so sorry," He pulls me into a hug.

I smile at him, "Thanks Whiteman,"

"No, problem Princess Prior,"

"Don't do it Whiteman, you're on my last straw with that name Mister," I glare.

"Okay fine, if you need anything, please ask," He smiles the sends me on my way to finish my laps.

I finish my laps then meet up with Marlene, "Hey Tris, I can't give you a ride today, I have to stay with Uriah. He got detention."

"What happened to sisters before misters?" I ask jokingly.

She rolls her eyes, "Find a ride Tris,"

I settle for waking home, I had just started when Four drives up in his truck, "Hey, need a ride?"

"Actually yes,"

"Get in,"

I slip into the passenger seat of his car.

"Have you and Caleb enjoyed my basket of goods?" He asks.

"We sure have, I brought some of the M&M's to Caleb and he nearly cried he was so excited," I laugh at the thought.

"That's fantastic,"

"Yeah, we are going to watch a cheesy movie tonight and tomorrow. Maybe you could join tomorrow? Then we could go get something to eat? It'd be good for him to see more familiar and nice people," I add the last part a little too quickly.

"Oh, good for him huh?" I feel the heat rising on my cheeks as he adds, "Don't worry Tris. I like you too,"

"Excuse me?"

It's his turn to blush, "Shit, you don't like me like that do you?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean- shit. Four I like you."

He smirks, "So tomorrow is our first date?"

"First official date," I smile.

"Perfect, sounds great." I hadn't even realized that we are at my house.

"Thanks for the ride,"

"No problem,"

I walk into the house and find Dad and Caleb sitting on the couch. Seeing Caleb here is like seeing a man in a Santa suit in July, you just don't expect it.

"Hey boys,"

Caleb smiles a little and Dad waves, "Hey darling, ready to watch the movie?"

"Not yet Dad, I just got home." I say laughing a little, "Let me get comfortable, I'll be back in an hour," I sprint upstairs to my room and call Christina.

"Chris, Four said he likes me!"

"WHAT?! Details!" I can practically hear her jumping up and down.

"Wait add Marlene first!"

Christina adds Marlene and I start with the details, "Four gave me a ride home today. On the way I invited him to watch a movie with me and Caleb, then go to dinner and he said he liked me."

The girls and I talked for the rest of the hour before I finally hung up and went to watch the movie. I take my seat beside Caleb and watch Dad set up the movie. In the meantime I whisper to Caleb, "You can talk to me you know. No matter what happened, you're safe now."

He nods.

"I promise. I don't know what happened, but forget about it. Keep it out of your mind,"

He shakes his head and mouths, 'You don't understand,'

"I know I don't, but I miss you." I wrap my arms around his neck and sit like that as Dad takes his place on the other side of Caleb.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting, my cousin is down here visiting and I've been busy!**


	5. Chapter 4

Caleb, Dad, and I had fallen asleep on the couch in the middle of the movie. The movie wasn't very good, a little to boring for our liking. Sometime in the middle of the night, the three of us get woken up by a loud knock at the door. Caleb shoots awake, turning pale.

"Tris, get the door," Dad says groggily as he calms Caleb down.

I pick up my phone to check the time, 4:37am. Who in their right mind would come and knock at the door at 4:37am? I open the door to much more activity than expected. Zeke is the first thing I see, he's panting, tears are rolling down his face. I register the background. Police cars. What is going on? I turn to Dad and mouth, 'Don't let him see!' Dad takes that as an invitation to go to the kitchen.

"Zeke, breathe, what's wrong?" I make sure my voice is calm even though I'm screaming inside. I'm thinking about what could be going on when a thought pulls at the back of my mind. Where's Uriah?

"Someone- Uri- I don't- I can't- Tris- Fuck!"

"Deep breathes, in and out," I breath with him for a moment until he calms down a little.

He closes his eyes, "I don't know what happened. There was a loud bang, I thought it was just Uri in the kitchen. A few minutes later I heard him scream." He pauses, giving me a moment to process this. Did someone take Uriah? I nod for him to continue, "I went to his room and he was on the ground in a ball..."

"Go on," I urge softly.

"I told him to look at me, when he did there was red everywhere. I thought it was blood until I smelled it. Someone broke in and sprayed spray paint into his eyes,"

"Oh my god..." I whisper, I pull Zeke into a hug, "Where's your mom?"

"Out of town, she wouldn't answer her phone." This is sounding all too familiar.

"Where's Uri?"

"On the way to a hospital, they didn't let me ride with him,"

I nod, "We're going to the hospital, let me tell dad and get some shoes."

I sprint to the kitchen, "Dad, I'm going to the hospital with Zeke, Uriah got hurt, I'll be back," I grab a pair of boots and put then on over my pajama pants.

Zeke and I hurry to the hospital, along the way I think of Marlene, "We need to tell her,"

"Who?"

"Marlene,"

"Oh, you please do that."

I nod, pulling out my phone again and dial her number. She picks up on the third ring, "Hello?" Her voice is irritated and slow from sleep.

"Something happened to Uriah,"

Suddenly alert she says, "What?!"

"He's in the hospital."

"Oh shit, I'll be there soon," She hangs up.

When all three of us arrive at the hospital and take our seats in the waiting room. Zeke taps his leg up and down while Marlene keeps her head on my shoulder as I rub her back. After two hours, it is 6:58, a doctor comes to the waiting room, "Family of Uriah Pedrad." Zeke runs to the doctor. They exchange a few words and he runs back to Marlene and me frantically.

"He's blind! He's blind! Marlene he's blind! Tris he's blind!"

Marlene starts to cry, "What kind of sick bastard would do that!"

"Wait Zeke you said you heard a bang?" I ask.

He nods, his hands on his head.

"I think it's the same asshole who took Caleb."

"Tell the police, I need to get to Uriah. You both go to the school and tell the teachers what happened."

We nod as he sprints to Uriah's room. I give Marlene a ride to the school, it's 7:14 when we get there. Only a few athletes have arrived. We make our way thought Uriah's schedule telling each teacher the news. We then turn to the office.

"Is Principal Hall here?" I question.

The counselor, Tori, smiles and nods, "Yes, go ahead and go on back there,"

I lead Marlene back to the office and walk in, "Hello, Mr. Hall?"

"Yes Tris?"

"Uriah Pedrad's house was broken into last night-"

I am interrupted by Marlene, "The person who did it hurt him badly,"

"How badly Ms. Cavanaugh?"

She takes a deep breath, "He's blind sir,"

"Oh.. My gosh. How do you know this?"

"Zeke came to my house at 4 and told me so I called Marlene. Zeke is at the hospital with him now,"

He takes in this information, "Alright. Go ahead and go tell your friends."

With that we leave and make our way to our friend circle. I realize then that we both are still in our pajamas, "Woah, sleepover gone bad?" Will ask with a grin on his face. I don't want to be the one to wipe it off when he hears what happened.

"No actually..." Marlene starts.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" Christina says, she puts a hand on Marlene's shoulder. I look at her, she looks pale. I must look the same.

"I'm fine just..." She doesn't want to say it.

"Spit it out Cavanaugh," Four and Shauna say in unison. Lynn looks concerned.

"Uriah was blinded last night," She finally says.

The group is silent for a moment before Christina asks, "Blinded?"

I speak up, "Someone broke into his house and sprayed spray paint in his eyes."

More silence.

"Oh my gosh," Lynn says, "That's horrid."

I shrug, "There are some horrid people out there."

* * *

It doesn't take long for the news about Uriah to spread. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in town knew at this point. News spreads quickly in this little town. Zeke will forever be known as the brother of the blind.

In third period, an announcement went over the intercom in Marlene and my class, "Mr. Atwood?"

The school slut, Molly's Dad, answers, "Yes?"

"Can Beatrice Prior and Marlene Cavanaugh please report to the office,"

"Yes, of course." He looked at us, "Tris, Marlene, you're excused."

The two of us slowly stand up and walk to the office, "What's this about?" She questions when we get outside.

"How should I know?"

Her eyes widen, "Do you think they think we did it?"

I shake my head, "Of course not!"

"Alright."

We are almost there when Susan Black runs into me, she grabs my arm and whispers, "Beatrice, I need to talk to you sometime."

I'm confused, Susan hardly ever talks to me, "Okay. Meet me in the bathroom by the library at 1:15." No one goes to that bathroom anymore since an old, now fired, history teacher entered the territory of an unsuspecting student three years ago. It's where you go when you need to be alone.

"Okay, it's important." With that she hurries off.

"What was that about?"

I don't answer, I only stop walking and point to the office where two police men stand staring right at us.


	6. Chapter 5

_I don't answer, I only stop walking and point to the office where two police men stand staring right at us._

"Tris..." Marlene whispers as we continue walking to the police men. They nod their heads in greeting.

One of them smiles, "Hello girls, we will be questioning you about what happened last night. It's routine so no need to worry."

"Okay," I try to act confident.

The second police man speaks, "Good, if you'll follow us into the office," He motions to the office and starts walking, we follow, "Zeke Pedrad told us his story and how you two came to know what happened. We're going to see if the stories match up,"

"So we're suspects," I say.

"No, its just a routine,"

"A routine interrogation,"

Marlene glares at me, "Tris, shut up,"

"Let's begin, what are your full names?"

I go first, "Beatrice Elaine Prior,"

Marlene follows my lead, "Marlene Callie Cavanaugh,"

The officer nods and writes down the information, "Ages?"

"Can't you get that off of our school records?" I ask.

"Tris."

"Sorry, I'm 16,"

"16,"

The officer then asks, "Where were you both and how did you meet up with Zeke? Please use as much detail as you remember."

Marlene answers before me, "I was at home sleeping, when Tris called me. She told me that Uriah was in the hospital so I left a not for my mother telling her where I would be and drove to the hospital,"

"I was at home, asleep on the couch with my brother and dad and at about 4:30 Zeke knocked on the door and told me what happened. He drove me to the hospital and on the way I called Marlene,"

"Why were you on the couch?"

"I watched a movie with my brother and dad,"

The other officer pipes up for the first time since we got here, "What movie?"

"Is that relevant?"

"No, I was just curious,"

"Bauer, stay on topic. I guess that's all we have to ask, your stories seemed to match up with Zeke's. If you need anything, I'm Officer Rodriguez, and this is Officer Bauer. Thank you, you're free to go,"

Marlene and I stand up and head back to class.

* * *

At 1:15, just as I had said, I meet up with Susan in the bathroom by the library, "Susan?"

She steps out of the third stall, "Hey Tris,"

"Hi," I look around, "Make it quick we can't be caught,"

"I think I know who kidnapped Caleb,"

I widen my eyes, "What who?"

"I never knew his name, but a while back a man was making me do stuff for him. He made me feel special so I kept doing stuff. The things he asked of me were getting harder, and hurting more people so I quit. When I quit he threatened me that if I quit, he'd make someone I love pay. Tris, I loved your brother. No one knew that. I didn't think he'd do anything but a few days later, Caleb was missing," She says quickly.

I am shocked to the core, could we finally have a lead on this case? I ask, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"He said that if I told someone about him, he'd kill the person I love," She whispers.

This is unbelievable, who would threaten Susan Black? I decide in need more information, "What does he look like?"

"I don't know, he talked to me over notes and texts. He gave me rewards for everything I did. If I failed to do something, there were repercussions,"

I nod, "Okay, call me, we'll talk more. We both have to get back to class," I turn and leave the restroom, ignoring the strange looks I got from a passing boy.

As I come back into the classroom and take my seat next to Four, he writes a note to me -

_We still on for tonight? -4_

I smile and reply -

_Yes, I need the company. - Tris._

He returns my smile then turns his attention back to the board.

* * *

That night, Caleb and I are on the couch waiting for Four, "Caleb?" He turns to me, "When Four comes, will you answer the door?" He casually shakes his head no, "Please?" No, "Pretty please?" Again, no, "For me?" He pauses for about a minute, "Is that a yes?" He shakes his head no, this time smirking, "Caleb damn it!" I laugh. He smiles.

I think for a minute, "If you don't answer the door, I get your allowance for the next 6 months," I smirk, knowing I've won.

He shakes his head in defeat, just as the door rings. He glares at me then goes to open the door, "Hey Caleb," Four smiles. Caleb waves.

Four comes and sits next to me as Caleb puts the movie in, he whispers into my ear, "I know a way to make him talk tonight,"

"Please," I smile as the movie starts and Caleb sits.

About halfway through the movie, Four slides a little closer. I smile and blush a little. He puts his arm around me and I hesitantly let my head lay on his shoulder. The heat on my cheeks raises a few degrees. We sit like this until the movie ends then Four suggests, "We should go you Tris' room. All three of us." Caleb nods and we all head to the room that the two of us are currently sharing.

"Caleb, I want you to know that it is safe to talk here. We will close the blinds, the door and give you our phones so we can't video tape anything. You can say anything that you feel." Four says sternly as he shuts the blinds. He turns off both of our cell phones and gives them to Caleb. Caleb holds them then looks at us mouthing, 'Promise?'

I nod and smile, "Go ahead, say anything."

"It was horrible," His nostrils flare at the awful memories that mush be surging through his mind, "They said if I talked they'd take and kill you." He was quiet and quick with his words. I gave him a hug.

"It's over now."

"No, I heard what happened to Uriah. They're still out there,"

"Who is it?" Four asks.

Caleb shrugs, "They never said their names,"

He nods, "I better be leaving, goodnight Caleb,"

Caleb waves goodbye as I follow Four back to the door, "Thank you so much Four," I go in for a hug, but he goes in for a kiss. We laugh awkwardly then silently decide to kiss. It starts out gentle, then slowly heats up. Not breaking the kiss, we walk to the couch. The two of us fall down onto it as the kiss deepens. Our lips fight for more as if we can't get enough. We pull apart in need for air then dive back into it, continuing where we left off. By the end of it, we were both out of breath. I smile and laugh, "Goodnight," I say.

"Goodnight," Four leaves the house. I lock the door behind him then go back to my room.

* * *

**So there was a nice Fourtris kiss in this chapter. I hope you're enjoying this. Everyone of you is great. Tell me what you think about this! I love the feedback! Love you guys! 3**


	7. Chapter 6

It's been a few days since movie night with Four. Caleb hasn't talked again since, but I don't blame him. Uriah was released from the hospital this morning. I'm going to see him today with Marlene. The police are working non-stop to find the people who blinded Uriah and kidnapped Caleb.

There's a quick knock at my door, Marlene is standing there when I open it, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, let's get over there." I smile a little. Marlene is extremely nervous. I can tell as her hands are shaking and her eyes are darting every which way.

"Are you and Four a couple yet?" She asks in a quick voice.

"No," I roll my eyes, between her and Christina, I've heard too much about Four.

"Do you know his real name yet?"

"Nope," I pop the p in nope.

"Damn," We walk up the steps to the door. Marlene draws in a breathe and knocks.

Hannah, Uriah and Zeke's mother, opens the door, "Hello girls," Her voice is as tired as she looks.

"Hi," Marlene smiles.

"Come in," She motions to inside. We slowly step into the house. Uriah is sitting on the couch. He has dark glasses on, we can't see his eyes. The sound of the tv is on, but not the screen. Zeke, who is watching with him, pauses it.

"Zeke what the hell?" Uriah practically yells, "It was getting good!"

Zeke rolls his eyes, "Shut up, we have visitors,"

"Who?"

Marlene runs over and kisses Uriah for a good thirty seconds. When they break apart, Uriah is grinning but it didn't quite meet his eyes, "Please tell me that was Marlene,"

"It was baby," Marlene is smiling sadly.

"Good,"

I smile, they're the best couple, "So how are you feeling Uriah?"

"Oh, fan-fucking-tastic considering some psychopath sprayed shit into my eyes." He replies bitterly.

"Uriah," Hannah sounds like she's warning him.

"Sorry Tris,"

"It's fine, no need to apologize,"

Marlene takes Uriah's hand, "Want me to catch you up on what you missed?"

"Blow me away babe,"

"Well, Four kissed Tris. When I say kiss, I mean kiss too. From what I heard it was a die hard make out session-"

Uriah smirks as he interrupts her, "Like us in seven minutes of heaven?"

Marlene blushes and says, "On a much lower scale,"

Hannah looks horrified, she clears her throat.

"Oh crap, Mom. Hi!" Uriah says awkwardly. Zeke and I laugh as Hannah leaves the room, "Is she gone?"

"Mhmm," I laugh.

Marlene continues, "Chris and Will apparently hit third base,"

"Did they now? Well its about time,"

"Mrs. Matthews hasn't given any work to us,"

"Woah,"

Marlene thinks for a minute, "That's it,"

Uriah turns to where he thinks I am, surprisingly he's only off by a few feet, "Tris?"

"Yes?"

"How's Caleb?"

"As well as can be expected he's heading back to school in a week."

"Good," He smirks again, "Now as fun as this has been, I would like some alone time with Marlene."

I widen my eyes, "Got it, going. Zeke would you like to come with me?"

Zeke is laughing, "No, I'm going to the movies with Shauna."

"Okay, have fun," I open the door and leave.

I walk home thinking about what Susan told me a few days ago. Someone was threatning her. After she quit doing things for him, Caleb was kidnapped. She has to tell the police. I think about Zeke, he told me that there was a bang. There was a bang with Caleb too.

Suddenly, everything clicks. I need to ask Marlene if the same person has been harassing her as well! The case could have a new lead. I run the rest of the way home. When I get in the house I grab my keys, I don't know where I'm going, I'm hoping I'll figure it out when I get into the car.

I ignore my dad when he asks, "Beatrice where are you going?" I leap into my car, start it up and back out of the driveway. In a matter on minutes, I find myself knocking on Susan Black's door.

Robert, her brother answers, "Beatrice? Hi,"

"Robert where's Susan?"

"She's in her room, you can go up there,"

I push past him to Susan's room, "Susan?" I knock.

"Come in," I hear a muffled voice coming from the other side of the door. I barge in finding Susan laying on her bed doing homework.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about the person who was sending you the notes,"

She nods, "Okay, they knew my locker combination. They had notes taped to the door. At first, I didn't take it seriously, but they proved themselves to be dangerous,"

"How?"

"Remember when you fell off the stage at the 8th Grade Awards Ceremony?"

I nod.

"That was done by whoever hurt Caleb,"

I widen my eyes, "This has been going on for that long! Susan why didn't you tell anyone?"

"They threatened me, I couldn't. They're dangerous,"

"Did you hear about Uriah?"

She sighs, "Yes, poor thing."

"Well I have a theory, I think that person, let's call them John Doe, did that to him,"

"Why?"

"When Caleb was kidnapped, I heard a loud bang. Zeke said there was a loud bang when Uriah was blinded,"

Susan gasps, "Tris you genius!" She thinks for a second, "Wait, why would John Doe blind Uriah?"

"I have a feeling that Marlene was going through the same thing as you,"

She looks down, "What do we do?"

I take a breath, "I have a plan but you're not going to like it,"

"Tell me,"

"You will take up the job as John Doe's minion, we will trick them into showing themselves, and suddenly- we have our criminal."

She hesitates, "I guess I'll do it," She is far to selfless for her own good.

"Great, we should start Monday,"

"We?"

"I'm going to help you," I smile.

"Thank you. We start Monday," She smiles back nervously as I head back home.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating. My computer spazzed out and I couldn't get anything done on it. I'm back now so here's this! Thanks for all of your reviews, they mean so much to me!**


	8. Chapter 7

I wake up on Monday morning ready to put Susan and my plan into action. I head into school and meet with Susan by the front, she shifts back and forth on her feelt as we talk, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be,"

"Do you remember what to do?"

She shakes her head u and down, "Yes, write the note in the milling area where everyone can see me. Then I'll leave it sticking out of the top of my locker where John Doe will find it and then send me a note back,"

I smile, "Yes, don't be afraid, I'm here to help,"

"I know," She puts her hand on my shoulder then starts to walk away. Right before she enters the school, she runs back, "Tell Caleb that I miss him," She runs into the school, her blonde hair slowly falling out of her perfect bun.

I turn around to go join my group and run into Four, I flinch, "Oh god, I'm so sorry,"

He grabs my shoulders, "It's okay, did you see Uriah this weekend?"

"Yeah,"

"Poor kid, he's being a good sport about it though,"

I shrug, "Either that or he's putting up a damn good front,"

He cocks his head, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I asked him how he felt and he snapped at me. You can't just ignore the fact that you're suddenly blind,"

He nods, "I see,"

"Let's get to the group," I say.

"Alright," We walk to our group of friends together.

Christina waves at us as we approach, "Hey!"

"Hey," I smile.

She grabs my arm, "You and me are going to that cute little coffee shop after school. We need to talk,"

A pang of nervousness jolts up inside me, "About?"

"Marlene, she's going too,"

"Okay,"

* * *

Susan comes to me during lunch, "Tris, someone took the note,"

"Are you serious?" I say motioning her to sit, I whisper to her, "Call the notes pencils."

"Okay, someone took my pencil,"

"When?"

She shrugs, "Sometime between 2nd and 3rd period. I couldn't check it in passing time,"

I process this, "Who do you think it was?"

"How should I know? Let's hope it was John,"

I almost laugh, "I see you're on first name basis with the perpetrator."

She turns red, "Whoops, I just wanted to see how it sounded,"

"That's alright," I smile, "Check your locker for pencils all today,"

She nods then goes back to her lunch table with Robert, Cara, Fernando, a few others, and an empty seat where Caleb used to sit. I look back at my table and see Four coming. He sits down in his usual spot next to me. We sit in silence until Christina, Marlene, Will, Zeke, and Shauna sit down with us. We laugh and talk, but non of it's quite the same without Uriah.

* * *

My phone had died in 5th period. I track down Christina and Marlene as we head to the coffee shop. We go to order our drinks, Christina leading the way, "Grande Sweet tea with a little bit of strawberry mixed in,"

"Chris, we're at a coffee shop not a tea party," Marlene says.

"I don't like coffee,"

I laugh, "Why are we here then?"

"Because I like the atmosphere!" Christina grins.

Marlene orders next, "Grande Mocha Frap," She grins as the coffee boy gives her the drink, "Thanks doll!" She loves showing off her dimples to guys when Uriah's not around.

I order, "I'll take the same as her," I point to Marlene.

The three of us head to a table in the back with our drinks. We take our seats, "So what is it that you guys wanted to talk about?"

Marlene takes a breath, "Before Uriah was blinded, I kept getting these notes."

"They told you to do stuff didn't they?"

"Yes, I ignored everything they said. Wait, how did you know that?"

"Susan Black got them before Caleb was kidnapped."

Marlene shakes her head, "Why? Why would someone do this?"

Christina, who was staring intently at the tv hanging on the opposite wall, speaks up, "Guys, look!" She points.

I turn to see the tv. The screen read - _Breaking news: Preyed Prior case takes a turn for the worse. _What? What does that mean?

Marlene shouts at the coffee boy, "Hey turn it up!" He obeys.

The news man is talking, "This afternoon, Natalie and Andrew Prior returned home from a meeting to find their house destroyed. Their son, Caleb, was no where to be found."

I felt my heart drop. The world around me became blurred. I felt myself shaking and heard the voices of Marlene and Christina trying to calm me down. Sometime later, my mother is holding me in the backseat of her car. My father is driving. By this point, everything is crystal clear, but it hurts far worse than it should.

"Mom?" I whisper.

Mom's eyes are tear stained and red. She strokes my hair, "I know honey, it hurts."

"Why?" I found myself only able to say one word at a time.

"I don't know darling."

I feel my phone vibrate, I pull it out and see at least 15 texts but only one stands out to me.

_4- Hey, I heard what happened. Please come to Uriah's house._

I reply.

_Tris- Why?_

_4- It's important, just come._

I show the messages to Mom, "Can I go?"

"If you feel up to it, text me when you want to come home. I don't want you outside alone. Andrew drive to Uriah Pedrad's house,"

Dad drives me to Uriah's then turns into our driveway, I walk into the house, "Four? Uriah? Zeke?"

I hear a soft thump and someone says, "Ow, fucking shit," Then I see Uriah walking, he's touching the wall as guidance.

"Uri? What's up?"

He shrugs, "Nothing really." Marlene comes out from behind him. She's mouthing, 'He wanted to try and walk,'

I smile, "Cool, why am I here?"

"We planned a little something for you, we figured you needed the support right now," He smiles.

"Alright, lead the way,"

He turns and walks back down the hallway, feeling the wall to look for the right door. When we get to the second door he opens it, inside, Four, Christina, Will, Zeke, Lynn, and Shauna are sitting and smiling.

Marlene takes Uriah's hand and leads him to a chair, helping him without him realizing.

"Hi," I wave at everyone.

We sit the rest of the night and talk about different stupid stuff. This is what I need, something to keep my mind off of Caleb's absence, Uriah's accident, and John Doe's evil.

* * *

**Hey! Tell me what you think! I will be out of town and I just received the news that I'll have no wifi. I'll be back home on Thursday so expect a new chapter from me on either Thursday or Friday!**


	9. Chapter 8

The search for Caleb has began again. I head to school today and meet with Susan who last night called me saying that she got another note. I meet her beside a bush by the band hall. She sees me and waves over to me, I half run to her.

"What does it say?" I ask without a greeting.

"I haven't read it yet, I thought that since we're in this together, we do it all together." She smiles nervously and unfolds the note.

_I know you're working with the Prior sister. I told you at the beginning that you had to do this alone. The brother is paying for that now. I need you to do me a favor. The sister's friend - Cavanaugh. Get rid of her - "John Doe"_

I stare at the note. How? Why Marlene? Why can't this sick person leave us alone? "What?"

Susan shrugs, "I don't know, we need to warn Marlene, we can't let anyone else get hurt," There are tears pooling in her eyes.

"I agree. I'll talk to Marlene, we have to get Christina involved as well,"

She nods, "Okay, I'm going to hand this to the police,"

"Susan you know very well that you can't do that,"

"Why not?"

"John Doe with kill Caleb if you do. And we can't get the police involved when there's no evidence. We have to figure this out ourselves," I explain holding onto her shoulders, "Let's get to class, I'll get Marlene and Christina. You just relax and don't think about it,"

She nods and we head to our classes.

* * *

During lunch, I pull Marlene and Christina aside, "Me and Susan have an idea."

"What is it?" Christina asks.

"Mar, you've been getting notes correct?"

"I was,"

I take a breath, "So was Susan. We're going to figure it out. The person who's giving you the notes is the one who took Caleb and blinded Uriah. I know this for a fact now," I show them the note, "We're going to fix this,"

Marlene nods, "You know, they're sending Uriah to a blind kids school," Her eyes swell with tears and her lip trembles.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Whoever did this is going to pay," I say coldly. No one can get off with hurting such an amazing brother and a great friend and boyfriend. This bitch is going to pay.

"They better, Uri is taking it damn hard."

Christina speaks up, "Tell her about what happened last time you went and saw him,"

Marlene whimpers dramatically, "I walked into the house and heard him crying and shouting why to Hana. I found Zeke in his room and he went and told Uri that I was there so I wouldn't embarrass him,"

I shake my head, "That bitch is gonna pay," Uriah is normally the strongest and happiest of everyone in the group. He was usually the one who would cheer you up or create peace when arguments get a little to heated for comfort. Now, he's weak and reduced to almost nothing.

"I agree," Christina looks between the both of us, "I say we sleep over tonight, us and Susan. My house?"

"Perfect,"

I go to the table and sit in my chair next to Four, he slides note over to me. I smile up at him and open it.

_Meet me in the library. Go one minute after I leave. Also, the short way there. I have something planned. -4_

I nod and eat my cake. I look over to Zeke, he's sneaking a piece into a brown bag. I narrow my eyes at him, "Pedrad, what are you doing? Why aren't you eating your cake?"

He knows he's been caught doing something, "Sneaking some back to Uri, he and I quote, misses the chocolaty goodness of cake heaven."

The whole table is silent for a second before erupting into a fit of laughter. It is so like Uriah to describe the cake like that. Just then, Four stands up and leaves.

I count the seconds in my head. Each number a little more anxiously than the last. The moment I hit the 60th second, I stand up, throw away my chair and go the short way to the library. I get there first. Its not long before Four is there though. He arrives in a nice button up shirt, "You changed clothes," I point out.

"That I did, follow me," He takes my hand and leads me to the history section of the library, "Close your eyes," I obey, "Okay, open in 3, 2, 1," I open my eyes to see a the aisle of history books is decorated in the colors blue and purple. Streamers flow over the tops of the shelves. Little fake candles are placed on the shelves. I look at Four for an explaination. He smiles.

"Beatrice-"

"Don't call me that,"

"Beatrice Prior," He doesn't listen to me, "We have bonded over cheesy movies and your brother and it has been great. I want to say that you are beautiful and so different from every other girl I've ever met. Most are too hung up in their looks, but you- you showed up to school in your pajamas one day-"

I cut him off, "For a good reason,"

"Quit interrupting my monologue. These things have a certain way they have to flow or they just don't work," He hushes me, "You are the most incredibly confusing girl, yet you make me happy, and I'd love it if you would be my girlfriend,"

I smile, no, I grin, "I think that can be arranged,"

He smiles and gives me a hug.

"I have a question,"

"Shoot it at me," He says.

"How did you talk the librarian into letting you do this"

He looks around awkwardly, "I didn't, would you be a doll and help me take it down?" I laugh and he hushes me again, "Sh, we're in a library,"

We take down the decorations and stuff them in our backpacks with a little bit of time to spare before the bell rings.

"Can we keep this a secret?" I whisper.

"Sure, but why?"

I think of John Doe and the horrible things he could do to Four, "I'll explain later."

* * *

**Well, we have official Fourtris now! School starts Monday D: Anyway, tell me what you think! Who do you think John Doe is? Here's a hint - He/She isn't Tris. ;D**


	10. Chapter 9

We all get together for a sleepover at Christina' house as planned. We sit in her room spread out in different carefully planned places. Susan is by the window, she's keeping an eye on any strange people on the streets. In last period we all made it very clear that we were going to be a Christina's house. I sit by the door, making sure no one is just outside listening in. Marlene sits on the top bunk of the bed getting a clear view of a window that's a little to high to see from the ground. Christina sits on the wall in the corner, where she can see any shadows coming from the porch light. We are set.

"Mar, when did you get your first pencil?" Susan asks, using the code word that we created for note.

"A few weeks after the big game," Another code word, this one is for Caleb's first kidnapping. I look down, wishing he was safe.

I shake my head, "They must be giving pencils to another person now,"

"Can we quit using the code, you guys are frying my brain," Christina whines.

"Fine, but we're still using big game, I don't want to think about that right now," I mutter. Caleb is still missing. It hurts worse the second time around. I finally had him home and he was snatched away from me again. This time, the police are all over. They're determined to find him. Him and my family have been on the news for far too long. Everyone in the country is making an effort, yesterday, we got an envelope sent to us from Albuquerque, New Mexico that had 15,000 dollars in it. The letter that came with it said-

_10,000 for the search effort, 5,000 for you. We're looking._

_With love, The Riland Family._

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that these people are one complete happy family, and we can't stay out of the news to save our lives. Literally.

Susan looks out the window, "Holy sh- moly! Out there!" She points we all run to the window. Outside stands a person hiding the shadows, watching us. I can't see his face, or her face.

"Who's going to go out there?" Christina asks softly.

"What makes you think someone is going out there?" Marlene says back with a shit load of sass.

Susan shakes her head, "Someone's got to, it could be our only chance to catch this person,"

I nod, "I agree, we need a plan though, this guy is smart." Christina, Marlene, and I back away from the window, "Susan you stay here, you're the only one he can actually see. Okay, who here wants to go out the front?"

Marlene raises her hand, "I will,"

"Good, Chris, you and I will go out the back and hide so Marlene has backup just incase something bad happens," The other three nod, "Susan, pretend like you're talking to us," She nods.

We head to the kitchen. Christina's dad's a cop so she grabs the pistol that he hides in the pantry and hands the a huge knife. She gives Marlene a steak knife, "Only use if necessary." She tells us. Marlene heads out the front, we pretend to wave goodbye to her then sneak out the back door.

It's eerie. A little to dark in my opinion. Christina and I sneak out the back door, careful not to make any noise. She opens the gate and we slip through staying close to the brick wall of the house. We angle ourselves where we are hidden from view, but can see Marlene and the possible John Doe.

"I hope she'll be okay," I whisper.

"Me too," Christina replies.

The mystery person steps out and meets Marlene on the street. I take long, deep breathes. They talk for a moment then he waves for someone to come to him. The person walks- no, limps to him. He's tall, very tall. The figure looks familiar, I wish I could see more than a silhouette. Marlene starts to step back as mystery person grabs the tall man.

"Step any farther and he dies!" The man yells. Christina motions to me and we run out to grab the man. He'll be out numbered. We start to run to him, I stop when I see the figure he's holding. He's bloody, bruised and in pain, yet he's my brother.

"Caleb!" I shout. The figure, who is wearing a mask, knocks him out, picks him up and runs. I start to run after them but he's to fast. I fall behind.

I still make an attempt to follow them, finally Christina stops me, "They're long gone Tris, Mar called the police, they'll be looking. Let's just go back inside." I nod and walk with her back to the house. We head inside, lock the doors, and close the curtains. We all fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to find a note from Marlene saying she had gone to see Uriah, she wrote for us to come over when we wake up. I wake up Susan and Christina and show them the note.

"It is 9 fucking 30. Why is she there this early?" Christina whines.

"Hush, lets just go." I throw a pillow at her when she tries to lay back down. Susan offers to drive us there, we pile into her car and we make our way to the Pedrad household. At the door, we are met by Zeke who steps outside and closes the door behind him.

"Hey," He says.

"Hi?" I say confused, "Mar told us to come here what's going on?"

Zeke replies, "When he woke up he forgot that he couldn't see, thought it was just nighttime, and went back to sleep. When I went in there to wake him up telling him that Marlene was here, he asked me to turn on the lights." He pauses and shakes his head, "I had to remind him. I told him the lights were on and he remembered, he lost it. Marlene and Mom are still calming him down,"

I shake my head, "We saw who did all of this last night," I say.

"Who?" Zeke looks ready to pounce.

"We didn't see the face, they had a mask, but they're beating up Caleb really bad," Susan looks down.

"Shit. When I find this guy I swear, I'll kill him," Zeke says as Marlene steps out.

She shakes her head, "Zeke, get in there. Tris, Susan, Chris, let's go."

Zeke steps into the house and the rest of us head back to our houses.

* * *

**Sooo sorry for not updating! School started and it got hectic really fast! I'll try to update tomorrow but I don't know if I'll be able to. Happy Labor Day Weekend!  
**

**I have a little chapter question for you guys - Which Pedrad brother do you prefer - Zeke or Uriah?**


	11. Chapter 10

Before I head home from Uriah's, Christina and I drop off Susan and go to the nearest café. We sit at one of the tables in the back.

"Okay, no more John Doe for now, let's talk Uri's get better party next Saturday." Christina smiles.

"Alright," This could only mean one thing. Shopping trip.

"So I was thinking that since they're doing best dressed, we should wear little red dresses." I find it extremely ironic that the blind boy wants to judge a best dressed contest with minimal help from Zeke.

"Okay, how is Uri even going to judge?" I ask.

"Zeke's going to explain the outfits as we all walk in and Uriah's going to base it off of that,"

I laugh, he would do that. Our drinks come to us and Christina complains her usual, "Ugh, I hate coffee,"

I roll my eyes, "I know, but its better than your usual cutie fruity Hawaiian punch crap,"

"Excuse you ma'am, but cute is better that dull," She retorts, "Now let's go," She stands and runs to the car, I follow behind her closely. We hop in and drive to the mall.

When we walk in, we headed straight for the dress shop which is creatively named, 'Dress Emporium.' We step inside the little store and are greated by a sales lady, "Hello ladies, I'm Emma, what can I help you with today?"

"We're looking for dresses. Both red, for her a size three for me a five," Christina answers.

Emma nods, "Okay, any type of preferences? Sleeve styles, lengths?"

"I'll get a strapless, she'll get spaghetti strap. Both mid thigh to knee length."

Emma smiles, "Awesome, follow me," We head towards the back. She goes through hanger after hanger until she finds a strapless red dress. It's glittery at the top and flowy at the bottom. Christina goes to try it on.

"So what are you guys getting dresses for?" Emma questions.

"Our friend is having a party next Saturday and there will be a best dress contest," I reply.

"I see. That's exciting."

I nod, "Yeah," Christina comes out and spins, she looks flawless.

"I give it a 10!" I half shout, "Will's going to want a piece of that pie!"

She laughs, "Thank you darling!" She runs back into the dressing room and comes back out in her normal clothes, "Tris I found this one in the room I changed in."

I take it back to dressing room number 3. I slip off my shirt and pants then pull the dress on. After a few failed attempts, I finally get the zipper pulled up and then look in the mirror. It's amazing. It fits me perfectly. It makes me look older in the best way possible. It's almost like a miracle.

I step out to where Emma and Christina are, they turn to me, Christina looks me up and down, "Hmm, I think Four's going to want some of your pie,"

I roll my eyes, feeling a little bit of heat rise to my cheeks, "Oh is he now?" I need to keep Four and I a secret if I want him to be safe.

* * *

I walked into my house finding Mom crying silently by the window. Dad is sitting on the couch giving me the 'Don't try it's useless face,' I sit by Dad.

"Just a few days ago, he was here with us still," I say, "Now he's off who knows where doing who knows what with who knows who," I glare at the ground.

Dad shakes his head, "It's not fair, he never did anything wrong. How did he deserve that?"

I consider telling him about Susan and the notes. If I do, John Doe might kill Caleb, but if I don't... I don't know what will happen, "Dad?"

"Yes darling,"

"I have an idea of who it might be,"

"Who?" Mom says this, she seems suddenly interested in talking to us.

"There was a person who sent Susan notes. They had her doing stuff and when it got to the point to where she had to hurt people, she tried to quit. The person said someone she'd love would pay. A few days later Caleb was gone."

Mom grabs the phone, "Oh my gosh,"

"That's not it, we got the notes to start up again. The person found out that I was helping Susan and then next thing we know, Caleb's gone again." I choke back a painful sob, "Whoever it was did the same thing to Marlene and Uri,"

"Assholes!" Dad shouted.

"Andrew!" Mom warns.

"It's the truth, that person is sick. Who blackmails teenage girls then hurts their boyfriends? It's sick!" He yells.

She puts her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "I know, we know. We'll find whoever did this and get Caleb back. I promise. Beatrice, I'm taking this to the police station. I'll make sure it doesn't go out to the public."

I smile and nod, "Thank you,"

* * *

A few hours after Mom returns from the police department, her, Dad and I are sitting at the kitchen table looking through old pictures and memories of Caleb. Dad laughs at he points to one of me and Caleb, "Remember when you both dressed up as Hansel and Gretel for Halloween?"

I grab the picture and smile, "How could I forget? Right afterward I stole his candy and blamed it on Robert,"

Dad replies with, "So that's why him and Robert's friendship was a little shaky,"

Mom laughs and picks up another photo, "This one is my favorite,"

I take it from her, its a recent one. We are asleep on the couch, I am curled into a little ball and he has his arms wrapped around me. It was from the night that Uriah was blinded, Dad must have taken it before falling asleep himself.

At that moment my phone rings, its Marlene. I click the answer button.

"Hey Mar," I say casually. Mom sits up a little, most likely anticipating new information on John Doe.

"Hey Tris, I have to tell you something,"

"Go ahead."

"So I helped Four with the English essay and when I looked down to read what he had written I noticed that his handwriting was exactly the same as John Doe's." She pauses, "When he left for the bathroom I took a picture of it. I just sent it to you,"

I set the phone onto speaker, "Who else knows?"

"Just you," The pictures come through and I compare the writing.

Identical.

Four is John Doe? How could this happen?

"What do we do?" I ask Marlene.

"I say we ditch the 'Let's trick John Doe' plan. I want to bring this to the police. Our friend could be targeting us,"

I nod, "Okay, I'll have Mom take the notes to the police. Talk to you later,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," I hang up and turn to Mom and Dad, "Four is John Doe..."

* * *

**Well this one should hurt. But its not over yet. Anything can happen.**

**Question of the chapter - Do you guys like Fourtris or Urilene more?**

**My answer to last chapters question - I prefer Uriah!**


	12. Chapter 11

I wake up on Monday morning with nerves fluttering like butterflies inside me. Mom will take one of the notes and Four's essay to the police today. Hopefully we'll have Caleb back by tonight.

I walk into school to find Four immediately. No matter how much I am supposed to hate him, I don't. In fact, I feel the opposite of hatred. I feel love. It's not fair.

I see him. He sees me. He grins. I smile. I walk to him, "Hey Four,"

"Hey Tris," He replies, "Your hair looks nice today,"

I laugh, "Thanks,"

"What, no compliment for me?"

"Eh, I guess yours is kinda cool,"

He rolls his eyes as Will runs to us, "Hey Four, I heard from Robert that they need you at the office,"

This is it, my last moment with Four. They're here to arrest him and take him in for an interrogation. Four just shrugs, he has no idea what's coming for him, he head towards the office with confidence in his step.

I trail him, staying hidden. We reach the milling are and there they are - The police. Four of them, how ironic.

Four looks confused when he sees the police, I almost feel bad. Almost. I have to think about how much he has hurt all of us.

"Tobias Eaten you are under arrest for the blackmailing of Susan Black, Beatrice Prior, and Marlene Cavanaugh, the kidnapping of Caleb Prior and assault on Uriah Pedrad. You have the right to remain silent as everything you say can and will be held against you in court," The first police officer says. Tobias? So that's his real name. I wonder why he is so content on leaving it unspoken.

Four- Tobias looks the policemen, "W-What?" He asks. It hurts me to see this. They handcuff him. By this point everyone in the milling area is silent and watching. He must be humiliated.

The police escort him out of the building and after a few seconds of processing, the halls become filled with rumors about what just happened.

* * *

Christina is the first to talk to me, "Oh my god. I heard what happened! Is it true?"

I want to say no so badly, so I settle for, "Maybe,"

Christina shakes her head, "How'd they figure it out?"

"Marlene was tutoring him and the note and his writing was exactly the same." I look down, "Its almost over,"

"Yeah, its weird though. He's such a nice guy,"

"Everybody has a dark side," I shrug.

Christina takes the opportunity to change the subject, "So me and Will are doing this group project with in history over criminals of the past, and we got Bonnie and Clyde."

"That's nice, who else is in your group?"

She rolls her eyes, "Peter and Molly. We got stuck with the worst possible people." She shakes her head, "Anyway, we're going to at out the story of Bonnie and Clyde. I'm Bonnie, Will is Clyde, and Peter and Molly and Buck And Blanche Barrow. Molly wanted to be Bonnie but I told her to fuck off,"

I smile, that is so like Christina to do. She gets what she wants by being the most popular girl in school. She makes friends so easily. She was close friends with the seniors when we were in 7th Grade. By close, I mean close. I'm talking them sneaking her into frat parties by 8th. She always has a story to tell, and everyone loves her for it. If you're a guy you want to date her. If you're a girl you want to be her. That's the way it is.

"Wow, Molly just backed down?"

"No, Slutville, Illinois fired back at me with, 'But me and Peter are a cuter couple,' To which I replied with, 'Molly, again. Fuck off,'"

I roll my eyes, "Has she flirted with Will yet?"

"Of course,"

"What did you say?"

"Fuck off,"

I laugh.

* * *

After school I tell Mom to drive me to the police station. Maybe if I talk to Four, he'll give me something that tells me he is innocent. I stride into the station and ask to speak to Four. A man leads me to a visiting area, I sit down at a table and he is lead through the doors from the otherside.

He looks down, "Hi, Tris."

"Hey," I smile a little, "You okay?"

"I'm just confused. I didn't do it," He shakes his head, "I don't even know why they think I did it! They won't tell me anything."

I take a deep breath, "Four, Marlene compared a note to your essay. The handwritings matched."

"How? I have never wrote a note to anybody about that kind of stuff!"

"I can't prove that,"

"I wish I could." He glares at the ground, "My father won't get me a lawyer, he says I'm a shame to the family,"

That's odd. Wouldn't a father do anything to prove that his son isn't a shame to the family? An idea struck me, "I'll be your lawyer,"

"What?"

"No charge to you and I get practice in my debate skills," I smile.

"Tris, you'd be going against your parents."

My smile falls, "Crap." My smile grows again, "Christina."

"What about her?"

"She wants to be a lawyer. She's been studying the hell out of law so she can get a head start." I am grinning at this point, "Give me a damn good alibi and I'll have her hooked,"

Four shakes his head, "It won't work."

"Let me try."

He thinks for a few minutes, "Fine, want an alibi? Try my name,"

"You're name?"

He stands up and lets the guards take him out. His name? How could his name be an alibi? This isn't logical! He should have given me more! I think and think on the way home. I scower every inch of my mind until...

His name.

I whip out my computer.

* * *

**I thoroughly enjoy your reactions. Keep giving me your ideas and opinions you guys all have really cool thoughts. Love you guys so much!**

**Question of the chapter - Who do you think John Doe is?**


	13. Chapter 12

I start up my laptop and immediately grow irritated due to the buzzing it makes as it turns on. Finally after what seems like hours, my screen saver appears on the screen. I click into Internet Explorer and open up google. ]

What next? Oh! His name! I type in the words quickly, 'Tobias Eaton,' I hit enter.

Internet explorer is the slowest server out there I swear. It takes about a minute, but when the articles pop up, I click the first one there is.

**Marcus Eaton on trial for abuse.**

_Marcus Eaton of Chicago, Illinois is currently on trial for alleged abuse of his son Tobias. Eaton's ex-wife, Evelyn Johnson states, 'Tobias only came to my home once every month or two. Sometimes he'd come and have bruises. He blamed them on football, but I knew something more was going on,' Tobias has scars all down his back from possible beatings. On August 29, Eaton had a trial. Both his son and wife attended and stood as the defendants._

I'm not even halfway through the article and I already have an alibi!

August 29 was the day that Caleb was kidnapped. Four couldn't have done it. I continue to read.

_The trial was set to start at 6, but when Eaton didn't show they postponed it until 7. He didn't come then either. By the end of the day, Eaton never showed. He was later found hiding in a friends house. The friends had no idea that he was supposed to be under trail. He was arrested and is now under house arrest. He no longer has rights to Tobias._

Marcus.

It was Marcus. Marcus is John Doe! He didn't show up to his own trial on the night that Caleb disappeared! I take a picture of the article and send it to Christina. She calls me within 3 minutes.

"Hey, what does this mean?" She asks before I can even say hello.

"Marcus, Four's dad is John Doe!" I practically shout.

"Holy shit Tris take that to the police department right now!" She does shout.

I hang up then run downstairs to find Mom, I find them in the kitchen talking. I decide to listen in on a little bit.

"I can't believe it was the Eaton boy," Dad says.

"I know and to think that he was in our house," Mom replies.

There is a small pause before Dad speaks again, "It must be because of Marcus, it has to be traumatizing to have your own father beat you,"

"That gives him no reason to harm other people. There is no reason for him to do that!" Moms voice cracks. I take that as my chance to walk in. She looks my way, "Beatrice, hello,"

"Hi, I found an article and I have proved that it wasn't Four,"

"Beatrice, honey, I know its hard to believe that he did that, but he did. All we have to do is get him to tell us where Caleb is then its over," Dad puts an arm around me.

"Dad, no, read this." I show him the article from the picture on my phone. He takes my phone and reads it, his eyes widen as he does.

He slowly hands me my phone back, "Tobias is innocent,"

* * *

My parents take the article to the police and Marcus is brought in for questioning. If he is found guilty of the charges, he'll be given either a prolonged sentence or execution. Is it bad that I hope for the latter? After all, who would want their own son convicted of a crime that they did. He is sadistic.

I hope and pray that this ends soon. All I want is for it all to be over, I want Caleb back. I call Zeke, "Hey Zeke,"

"Hey Tris," He seems to be the one most effected by this, he has to take care of his blind brother and his best friend was accused of doing it which causes suspicion on him.

"Have you heard about Four's dad?" I ask.

"You mean the dead-beat who hit him and is now waiting in his cell for the day to come when he finally goes to hell?" Zeke says.

"Yeah that one,"

"Well what about him?"

I smile, "He is the one who did it, not Four."

"How do you know?"

"A lot of the time, fathers and sons have the same handwriting. On the day Caleb went missing, Four was at Marcus' hearing but Marcus ditched it,"

"Holy crap, come over and tell this to Uri. He misses you anyway," In the background I heard 'No I don't!'

I laugh, "I'll be right over,"

* * *

I walk across the street to Zeke and Uriah's house. I don't bother knocking, I know they're there and they expect me, "Uri? Ezekial?" I shout out into the house.

"Heyo!" Zeke yells back, "We're in Uri's room! Go ahead and come on back!"

I make my way to Uriah's room, when I come is Uriah says, "Say something, Zeke didn't tell me who you were, I'm testing myself as I may be returning to school shortly,"

"Well that's fantastic." I laugh.

"Let's see, female?"

I roll my eyes, "Wow, good guess,"

"Knew it, let's see- Christina?"

"No, sorry,"

"Tris!" He grins, "I knew it,"

"What if I wasn't Tris?"

"But you are,"

I sit down, "You're right I am."

He motions to where Zeke is, "Ezekial here tells me that you want to tell me something,"

"That's right," I start, "You know how Four was arrested for everything that happened?" He nods, "It wasn't him." I pause, when he doesn't reply, I continue, "He was framed. We think it's Marcus, his dad. I know all of this because his dad was having a trial which he attended to, but Marcus never showed up."

There is a long pause, "Are you serious?"

"Yes,"

"You swear on it?"

"I swear," I say softly.

He looks down then back up, "So Four is as innocent as I am blind?"

I look at Zeke, he has a surprised look on him, I finally say, "Four is as innocent as you are blind."

"Wow, that's a relief," He let out an over exaggerated breath.

"You okay?" Zeke puts his hand on Uriah's shoulder.

Uriah smiles, "Yes, I finally got someone else to admit that I'm blind. There's no denying yet, but I've noticed that since it happens everyone avoids the words sight, blind, see, and look. I'm sick of that so, I tricked Tris," I stare at him in awe, it is just like Uriah to do the easiest things the hard way. That's what he's like. Even when he has the right to do the easy thing, he does it the hard way. Why do bad things happen to good people?

"Good to know," I smile, "Do you guys want to go do something?"

Uriah stands up, "Oh please! I haven't left the house to do normal things in weeks,"

I furrow my eyebrows, "What exactly is not normal?"

"Blind kid school," He flares his nostrils and shakes his head, "In my head it looks like a lovely place, but the chair couldn't be more uncomfortable and the people couldn't be more irritating,"

"It must be because they can't see how amazingly attractive you are,"

Uriah laughs out, "Shut up Tris, let's go to the beach,"

I slap him on the arm, "We live in Illinois,"

"Damn, I thought we lived in Florida," I stare at him for a second, he suddenly gasps, "OH WE LIVE IN ILLINOIS!"

Zeke and I almost cry because we are laughing so hard, "Any second choices?"

"The mall,"

"Really?" I say, that would be my last choice.

"Yes, really. I want to be around people," He stuck his arm out for me to take, I loop my arm through his and head out to Zeke's car.

* * *

We arrive at the mall. Zeke hands the keys over to valet parking, he and the guy there talk for a little then he comes to us, "Alright lets go to the Candy Shoppe!" He grins the famous Pedrad grin that both of the boys have and we walk to the Candy Shoppe.

I hold Uriah's arm the whole way, guiding him and keeping him from running into different things. The whole way we laugh and talk.

"We're here!" Zeke shrieks when we get to the store, he grabs Uriah and together they run in. I laugh and walk in. Just before I step in, someone grabs my arm, I gasp and turn around. Peter, Drew, and Molly.

"What do you want?" I snarl.

"Uriah has some nice glasses," Peter glares down at me, his grip on my arm tightening, "Where did he get them?"

I give him the meanest look that I can manage, "That is none of your business."

Molly smirks, "I guess we can just go ask him ourselves."

"Go to hell Atwood," I growl at her.

"Look at him, he's so happy. Like a kid in a candy store,"

"He is a kid in a candy store Drew,"

I slap Peter across the face, "Get lost," I turn to look back at Uriah and Zeke, they have a system for getting the candy, "Leave Uriah alone, and get away."

"Why?" He pouts.

"He's been through enough and doesn't need low life losers like you to drag him down,"

He lets go of my arm, "I'm offended, I really am. If only you could be more like your brother. Quieter, calmer..." He half smiles, "Dead."

"He's not dead!" I almost yell.

Peter shakes his head, "He may have had some luck last time, but this time they might not be so merciful." He starts to walk away.

"Wait! Do you know something I don't know?" I shout after him.

"Of course not, I'm just speaking my mind," And with that, he's gone.

I step into the store and catch up to the boys.

"Blue candy rocks?" Zeke suggests.

"Put them in the bag," Uriah grins.

It is then when I realized how amazing of a person Zeke is. Most people would avoid their brothers under these circumstances, but here he is, sticking with him and being his best friend. When Caleb first disappeared, Christina was there for me all the time, a best friend is more than just another person in your life. A best friend is your savior when things go wrong.

* * *

**This was a lot of fun to write. Please give me some feedback you guys are amazing! **

**I love hearing from all of you.**

**Question of the chapter - Who do you hate more, Marcus, Jeanine, or Peter?**


	14. Chapter 13

A few weeks later, Marcus is in jail, Tobias is innocent, Caleb is still missing, Marlene is still madly in love with Uriah despite his fears that she would leave him, Christina is still the most popular girl in school, and Uriah is coming to school tomorrow.

We all head into lunch, sitting in our usual spots at our usual table. We got the lunch ladies to make cake for tomorrow in honor of Uriah's return. I sit down in my spot next to Four, he leans in and kisses me on the cheek, "Hey Sherlock," He's been calling me that since I proved him innocent.

"Hey Four," He only wants me to call him Tobias when we're alone, he doesn't want everyone to know bout his past. I for one don't blame him.

He smiles, then looks at the rest of the table, "So Uri's coming back tomorrow, we need to help him out. He's going to want to do it all on his own, but we can't let him." He says in his big bad leader like voice.

Marlene nods, "Sounds good to me, he's in my second, third, and fifth periods. I'll walk him to third and then help him out in all three, but he needs more help than just that."

I speak up, "I've got him first and second, I'll help him first and then walk him to second,"

Tobias writes what we say down, "Anyone have him third and fourth?"

Christina raises her hand, "And fifth, I'll get him from third to lunch then to fourth. After fourth I'll get him to fifth."

Will smiles, "My fifth is right next to theirs and I go to sixth and seventh with him. I'll just meet him and Chris then,"

Tobias smiles a little, "Looks like its planned out, I'll write more lists then give them to you,"

Zeke puts a hand on Tobias' shoulder, "You're a great friend man,"

"I know,"

The bell rings, we all stand up to leave. As I am walking out, Susan stops me and pulls me to the side, "Tris, I have something to tell you. At 7 tomorrow night, come to my house,"

"Okay," I feel a pang of nervousness jolt up inside me. I calm myself down by telling my self that its nothing. That it's all over, because it is. It's over.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by quickly, by the next morning I feel like puking because of nerves for Uriah. All I could hope for is that Peter stays away from him.

I roll out of bed and stumble to my dresser. I can't even imagine what Uriah must feel like right now. I pull out normal boot-cut jeans and a solid black shirt. We all decided to wear solid black shirts for Uriah's first day back. He won't see, but we are all supporting him.

I drive up to the school and find my friends, "Hey!" I say when I see them.

"Hey Christina!" Uriah is the first one to respond.

I laugh, "Close, I'm Tris,"

"Shit, you sound to much alike," He shakes his head, "So I heard we have a sub in first period. She's brand new to town. She knows nothing. I want to trick her,"

Marlene rolls her eyes, "Of course you do,"

"I want her to figure out that I'm blind by herself." He smirks, "She'll be so embarrassed."

"You're so mean!" Marlene hits his arm then slides under it.

The warning bell rings, time to go trick this sub. I take Uriah's arm, "Come with me, you're already heading toward the wrong way." I laugh. We walk our way slowly to first period, Marlene with us most of the way there. People say hi to Uriah as we walk by. He doesn't recognize 90% of the voices so he smiles and waves in front of him with the occasional hi or hello.

I lead him to his seat and take mine right next to him, he leans in towards me, "Let's hope Mrs. Foster was dumb enough to forget to make a note about me,"

The sub walks in, she's young. She must be only about 20 or 30. She smiles at us "Hi! I'm Ms. Fraser, this is my first time ever subbing so I'm honestly really nervous so bare with me," I almost felt bad for letting Uriah go through with his plan.

The first thing she does is point at Uriah, "Sir can you take off your sunglasses, we're inside now," She says it sweetly. I like this sub already.

"Sure thing ma'am," Uriah slips off his glasses with a smile. His gaze is a little of but it's not to noticeable.

"Thank you..." She pauses as if asking for a name.

"Uriah,"

"Uriah! Well let's start off with this model that your teacher left. It's a model of a Californium atom. And since I already know you, please tell me what the purple part of the model is Uriah,"

A few of the others giggle, Uriah smiles, "I'm sorry, I can't answer that."

Ms. Fraser looks surprised, "Why not?"

"I can't see it ma'am," I almost laugh at that.

"Do I need to zoom it in?" She asks moving toward the projector.

Uriah shrugs, "I highly doubt it will work but we can try,"

She zooms the screen in, showing the purple part of the model very well, "How about now?"

"Nope, nothing," He turns his head to where I sit, "Tris, can you see it?"

"Yes I can Uriah,"

The sub looks genuinely confused, Uriah continues with, "I'm sorry ma'am, we have all been lying to you. I can't see it because I can't see," Her eyes widen, "I wish I could see your expression right now," He puts his glasses back on.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Foster didn't leave a note! I had no idea! Why wouldn't she leave a note?"

"Because she trusts us way more than she should, it's my first day back too so don't worry. I'm just as nervous as you are. Go ahead and continue, Tris here will help me." He grins the famous Pedrad grin.

* * *

**I felt like writing some lightness before the next chapter. Hehe. Anyway! Feedback is welcomed - good, bad, I can handle it. Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 14

I meet Susan in her room at 7 the night of Uriah's return to school. She looks up as me, "You might want to sit down for this,"

A sharp pang on nerves hit me. What could she be about to tell me? I obey what she said and sit, "Okay,"

She takes in a deep breath, "I got another note a few days ago, same handwriting, same type. Tris, it wasn't Marcus! If it was we would have found Caleb by now!"

The news strikes me like a baseball bat, it makes sense. Marcus would have told us where Caleb is. He had nothing to lose, he was already in a life sentence when he was convicted. Why fight so hard to defend yourself? I think for a moment, "It's not over yet..."

"No, we're back at square one,"

"Let me see the note," She hands it to me.

_You think you know it all, you think you have it right. You were never even somewhat close. Catch me if you can darling - John Doe P.S. You better hurry, he's running out of time._

I shake my head, "This person is a sneaky basturd!" Susan nods, "When did you get this note?"

"About 4 days ago." She should have told me sooner. My phone rings at that moment, it's Mom, I answer immediately, "Hello?"

"Hi, Beatrice, you're father is on his way to get you,"

"Why so early?" I have barely been here for ten minutes.

"Something has happened, we want to tell you in person."

The thought registered into my mind before I had permission. Caleb's dead. If he were alive, she would tell me over the phone. Then again, she wasn't crying. I guess I just have to figure it out myself.

The doorbell rings about 5 minutes later, I run to it, seeing Dad as I open it. I wave goodbye to Robert and Susan then get in the car, "What happened?"

"They found Caleb," That didn't settle my nerves at all. That could very well mean 'They found Caleb's body,'

"And?" My voice is shaky.

"He's hurt badly. They banged him up bad,"

I let out a breath of relief, "How bad are we talking?"

"I'll tell you what the doctor told me, an nonfatal stab wound, a few broken ribs, and a shattered ankle," He explains, "He'll be okay, it'll just take some time." I nod. We're on our way to see him now. By tomorrow, this will make national news again.

We pull into the hospital parking lot, this feels so much like last time. Dad steps out of the car and leads me to the front desk, "We're the Priors," He simply states.

She nods and lets him go through, before I can go, she stops me, "I'm happy for you," She lets me go.

I catch up to Dad, "Which room is he?" I ask.

"He's on the third floor, I think its 336," We step into the elevator. He pushes for the third floor and then taps me, "Button touch," He smiles.

I laugh a little the roll my eyes. I pick up my hand to show him my crossed fingers, "Sorry, my fingers were crossed,"

"Ah, you smart girl," The door opens and we step out, "Let's go see your smart brother,"

We walk down the hall and find room 336. Dad knocks softly and from the inside Mom says, "Come in!"

I open the door and step in, "Hey," I say to Caleb who fortunately is awake.

He smiles at me and whispers, "Hi," His right shoulder is wrapped up in gauze, that must be where he was stabbed, he waves me over with his left. I nearly run to him, "Lay down with me," He pats beside him. I do as he says.

"I'm glad you decided to come back,"

"Me too," My phone buzzes inside my pocket, I check it. It's a text from Uriah. He uses his voice command on his phone to text. It reads to him, and he can say what he needs to text. - _Tris, are you alright? I'm so sorry._ Sorry? What does he have to be sorry about? I shake the though from my head and decide to enjoy this moment. I look back at Caleb and see he has fallen asleep. I smile, he is finally home, and this time, for good.

"We aren't letting him stay anywhere alone," I say.

"Beatrice we need to tell you something," Mom says.

"What?" I ask. It can't be bad, Caleb's home and Marcus is in prison.

"Hana Pedrad found him,"

I smile, "That's great! Why do you guys not look happy?"

"She found him in the barn at their ranch, she thinks Zeke did it." My heart sinks. She thinks Zeke blackmailed Marlene and Susan. She thinks that her own son would blind his brother. She thinks that her oldest child is capable of torturing his friend's brother. Zeke the party thrower... Zeke, one half of the dynamic duo... Zeke the brother of the blind... Zeke the criminal. I immediately understand Uriah's text. I take out my phone and reply -_ The real question is, are you okay?_

"Where is Zeke?" I ask. Can the person that I once looked up to be that evil? I think about how he protected Uriah after everything, that couldn't have been fake. A person can't fake love.

"He will be given a checkout on his mental stability because if he did that to Uriah, his own brother, he can't be sane. If he passes and is stable, they will question him, if he turns out guilty, he will be put in jail. If he's unstable, they will put him CMI," CMI, Chicago Mental Institution.

I text Uriah - _Are you with Zeke?_

_Uriah- Yes, I just got out of questioning, he's about to go in for the mental thing._

_Me- Good, tell him to play crazy._

_Uriah- You must be crazy._

_Me- It'll keep him out of jail and give us time to prove him innocent._

_Uriah- Tris, it's looking a hell of a lot like he did it._

_Me- Two words. John Doe._

_Uriah- You're brilliant._

I take in a deep breath and hope that Zeke is innocent.


	16. Chapter 15

**I feel I should start this off with an apology, I haven't updated in way to long. Another thing, sorry about Zeke. I knew I'd get some comments about that. Without further ado, Chapter 15!**

* * *

People are gathered at my house, we have created a group that is working to figure everything out. Tobias has been named our 'President'. "Okay, Christina, anything new on the case?" Christina's father is Zeke's lawyer.

"Sadly no," She reports with a frown.

Tobias nods, "Alright, Uriah report on Zeke,"

Uriah stands, "He's still in the looney bin waiting for us to figure this shit out. He has a few messages to tell you guys. Four, he says to refrain from being your bitchy self, and Shauna, he misses you,"

Tobias again nods, "Uh, thanks Uri, Tris, how's Caleb?"

"Getting better, still in the hospital. He'll be out tomorrow I think."

"Terrific, anyone got any ideas?"

Susan raises her hand, "Me,"

Tobias waves to her, "Please share,"

"We can fingerprint the barn, we can find other prints that aren't Zeke's to prove him innocent,"

Uriah shakes his head, "The barn's a crime scene, the cops fingerprinted everything, the only ones they found were Zeke's. He works in there way too much. Whoever it was had to have worn gloves."

Susan nods as Four asks, "Okay, does anyone have ideas about Caleb?"

Everyone stays silent. I sigh, "Please, I need help figuring out stuff with him,"

"How exactly is he hurt? You never told us," Uriah asks, he's usually the most talkative at these meetings.

"He got stabbed in his right shoulder which is still in a sling, he had two broken ribs which are nearly healed now, and his left ankle was shattered which is the worst of it all because every bone in his ankle was broken." I answer with as much detail as possible.

"That's delightful," Uriah replies.

I nod, then remembering he can't see me, I mumble, "Mhmm," I look to Marlene who has been silent the whole meeting, "Mar, you okay?" She's usually right behind Uriah in the talkative ranks.

She hesitates before answering, "Hm? Oh- yes. I'm fine,"

I narrow my eyes, "Marlene Callie Cavanaugh. You can tell us anything. We're not going to backstab you."

She looks down, her face burning red, "Tris, I got a note. It's bad, it's the same handwriting."

"Holy shit! Why didn't you tell us?" Shauna whisper-yells.

"It's bad Shaun,"

Shauna shakes her head, "Do you have it?"

Marlene nods, "Yeah its in my purse, I'm scared to leave it anywhere,"

Tobias motions his hand to her, "Let me read it," He takes it when she pulls it out and unfolds it, "Okay," He skims over in real fast his eyes narrowing as he goes down, "This is bad,"

"Read it to us," Uriah commands.

Tobias clears his throat, "My dearest Marlene. I have a few requests today, for one, throw them off my track. They're still far away, but they're to close for comfort. The second thing I ask of you is to break up everyone's favorite couples. This means you and blind boy, Blondie and you're number friend, Princess Chris and her peasant, and the crazy and his lover," He takes a breath and looks at all of us, "This shouldn't be to hard, you have obeyed me before. Yours truly, John Doe," He flips over then letter, "P.S. If you need an incentive, think of all the things I could do to Pedrad Number Two when he doesn't have you to be his guide dog. Remember the rules Cavanaugh, if you tell, you'll get more than just a punishment,"

There is silence after the note is finished. No one can say anything about that. We now know that Zeke is innocent, but the fact that we know puts Uriah and Marlene in danger. We sit in silence for a few minutes before Uriah speaks up, "This is a problem,"

"No shit Sherlock," Christina says.

Will hits the counter, "Wait!" He grins, "The only one who calls me and Chris 'Princess Chris and Peasant' is Peter and his bitches,"

"Don't think anything to fast, it could be a coincidence," Susan says.

"We're never going to figure this out!" Marlene whines.

Uriah hits the table next to him, "I've got it!" He smiles, "Let's give this bitch what they want! We stage the breakups and beat them at their own game!"

"Uri, that's brilliant! Marlene, pretend to cheat on Uriah with Will, which will both break them up and put you and Chris in a fake fight which is a bonus!" I shout excitedly.

Shauna speaks up next, "I'll pretend to be fed up and embarrassed by Zeke!"

Tobias smirks, "At lunch, me and Tris can get into a fight about Caleb and Marcus,"

"Perfect, so it's a plan?"

"It's a plan,"

* * *

The next day, we show up at school ready to stage these break-ups. We have it planned and practice like it's a play about to be preformed on Broadway. We stand in our group, as planned, Marlene is that last to arrive. When she steps out of our car and up to us, she is smiling. Christina takes that as her que. She puts on her best glare, storms up to Marlene and slaps her soft enough for it to now hurt and hard enough to make a sound. People around us turn their heads.

"You skank!" Christina shouts, "How could you?"

Marlene looks at her with the fake confused look, "What do you mean?"

"You know what you did don't try to play innocent! You kissed Will!"

"Shit, I'm sorry Chris..." This is playing out well.

"I hate you Marlene Cavanaugh! I hate you!"

"Chris listen to me it's not what you think-"

"Yes it is! You kissed Will!"

Marlene glares, "And he kissed me back!"

Christina turns to Will, "You basturd!"

"Christina I-"

"Shut up!"

Uriah speaks up then, "Marlene we're through,"

"No, Uri please,"

"Don't call me Uri! I can't believe what you did!"

Marlene stays quiet for a second, this seems so real, "Uriah, I'm sorry,"

"No you're not, Christina let's go," Christina takes his arm, glares back at Marlene and Will, then heads off. Marlene pretends to cry, it looks real. Will stares at Marlene. The rest of us stare at each other in an ocean of awkwardness until the bell rings.

By third period, everyone knows what happened, even a few of the teachers are pitying the four of them. In second period, Mrs. Matthews asked Uriah and Christina if they needed some time to think outside. Everyone is convinced it's real, if I didn't know better, I would think so too. In third period, Shauna announces that she in now a woman free of a man. Some even told her that it was a good idea, that being with a mental criminal wasn't worth it.

It's lunch time now, and I couldn't be more nervous. I just hope that I can pull this off. I hope that I'm not the one who will ruin it. Too much is at stake for that. I walk into the cafeteria and take my seat at the table and wait for Tobias.

He walks in and takes my hand, leading me to the lunch line. When we get about halfway he says, "You and Caleb are close right?"

"Yeah," We are loud enough so the people around us could hear.

"What was it like when he disappeared?"

"Four, I don't want to talk about that,"

Tobias rolls his eyes, "You never want to talk about it!" He has a load of annoyance in his voice.

"It's not something that I love to discuss!"

He shakes his head, "I'm calling bullshit! You tell Christina all about it!"

"Four! Shut up! She's my best friend I tell her everything!"

"Tris I'm your boyfriend, you should be able to tell me everything!"

I give by best glare, this is going well so far, "I don't want to talk about that with anyone can't you just respect that?"

Tobias grabs my arm and jerks me toward him, this wasn't planned, "You listen to me Beatrice Prior I want to know what you're feeling,"

"Tobias?" I whisper.

"Go with it," He replies quietly.

I do as he says, "Fine! I'll tell you what I'm feeling!" I push him off, "I'm feeling like you and me should break up! I don't want to be with a hot-tempered dog!"

"Fine!" He shouts.

"Fine!" Mission completed, every couple is broken up. John Doe thinks they're winning, but in reality, we're ahead on step ahead.

* * *

My mother texts me halfway through lunch. Marlene, Will, and Four are sitting at a different table. The air around us is buzzing with excitement, four unexpected breakups in one day defiantly doesn't go unnoticed. I look down at my phone, the text reads, _Beatrice, Caleb is home, do you want to come home and help us figure out a plan?"_

I show the message to Christina, "Should I go?"

"Yes, why are you even asking that question?"

"I don't know," I smile, "Why don't you come over after school?"

"Alright, I'll be there,"

I reply to my mom, _Sure, see you in a few minutes?_

About 10 minutes later I am on my way home from school, my moms asks, "How was your day sweetie?"

I shrug, "Me and Four broke up," Who knows if John Doe has hidden cameras in this car.

"Aww, honey, I'm sorry," She says.

"It's okay, I'm just happy that Caleb I home,"

"That's a good attitude," We pull into the driveway and get out of the car.

We step in to find a heated conversation between Caleb and Dad, "Caleb, that's impossible, you can't prove that something is impossible."

"Dad, did you just hear what came out of your mouth? You said it's impossible, how can you prove that? It's self contradictory." Caleb retorts, just like his old self.

"But, that is already proven to be impossible, you can't prove impossible."

Caleb rolls his eyes, he is the obvious winner, "Science doesn't deal in proof, per se, since it's inductive. However, there are principles that are so well-established, for example, the laws of thermodynamics, that a phenomenon like free energy is considered impossible. So in a way we were both right, I just waned to see how far you would take it,"

"You guys are both stupid," I laugh, Caleb in in a wheelchair. He's wearing a sweatshirt and some sweatpants. He has a cast on his ankle, a sling on his arm, and is in desperate need of a haircut, but other than that he's my brother. He's here and he's healthy.

"Well hello to you too Beatrice," Dad laughs, still a little baffled with the conversation.

Mom shakes her head, "You two are unbelievable, I leave the house for 10 minutes and come back to a philosophy class gone wrong." We all laugh. It's nice to be back together as a family.

Dad claps his hands, "Alright, back to business, how are we going to make this work?"

I raise my hand as if we're in class, "He could just share a room with me until we get a bigger house,"

Mom looks down, "We can't afford a bigger house, this is all we have to work with,"

"I can sleep in the living room," Caleb offers.

Dad is quick to reject that idea, "No, neither of you are sleeping in the living room,"

We all know why, but none of us dares to mention it, "We can get another bed and put it in my room," I suggest.

Caleb rejects this idea, "Your room isn't big enough,"

"How do you know?" I ask already knowing that my room is tiny and won't even fit a queen sized bed if we tried.

Mom starts to grin, "I've got it!" She puts her hands together, "We switch bedrooms, me and your father move to your room, we buy another bed and you both move to our room!" She looks ecstatic.

"You're brilliant!" Dad exclaims, "We'll get it together tomorrow!"

"In the meantime, I'll sleep on the floor of my room with Caleb,"

Caleb smiles, "Dad, can I go with you tomorrow to buy a new bed?" Dad nods, "And while we're at it can I get a haircut and go up to the school to see what I'll need to catch up on?"

"Of course," Dad smiles

* * *

**There has been confusion about how Uriah texts in the last chapter, he uses like Siri or something like that to type and to hear messages.**


	17. Chapter 16

The next night, we find a way to meet without John Doe finding us out. We all plan to meet at Will's house since we have never had a meeting there. We huddle in the living room with the blinds shut, everyone is here except for Marlene and Uriah, which we find suspicious.

"Where do you think they are?" Tobias asks.

I shrug, "I don't know, they need to get here fast," I glance over at Caleb, he has joined our group. He looks extremely uncomfortable, it's been a busy few days for him. He went from laying in a hospital bed to shopping and participating in meetings. I take a mental to check on him before the meeting is through. I sit on the couch next to Tobias and lay my head on his shoulder, "I hope the get here fast,"

As soon as I say it, Marlene barges in, a frantic look on her face, "I got a note,"

The air around us is silent and still, no one dares to speak. There are two unspoken questions lingering in the air - What did it say? and Where is Uriah?

Caleb of all people breaks the silence, "What happened?" With those two words he has asked a million questions.

Marlene takes a breath, "I got a note, I don't know where Uriah is I told him to hide. John Doe knows we faked it, I'm starting to think that one of us is working for him..."

Tobias shoots down the idea, "No, we are all here because we are victims of him, we're not working for him,"

"But think about it, how else would he know? It's obviously not Zeke or Four, or Caleb, but the rest of us... I don't know," Marlene looks desperate.

We think over this idea for a while. It could happen. Christina raises her hand, "Who though?"

"Don't take this personally, but my bet is you or Tris," She's looking straight into Christina's eyes. I am shocked. My face burns red with embarrassment and anger. I don't know what to say.

Christina shakes her head, "Why do you think that?"

"It could be you because you're the only one who hasn't gotten a note. Nothing bad has happened to you or Will!" Marlene is almost hysterical at this point, "It could be Tris because she doesn't seem surprised by anything that's been happening! She could have done everything! She doesn't have an alibi to cover her!"

Shauna puts a hand on Marlene's back, "Mar, calm down. Anyone could have done this John Doe wants us to turn on each other, we can't do that right now. We have to stay strong and united. Just calm down." Marlene takes in deep breathes.

Tobias butts in, "Well, I think this meeting should be adjourned; we all need time to think,"

Caleb nods, "I agree."

Christina offers Marlene, Shauna and Susan a ride home. Susan politely declines as she is already riding with Caleb and I. Tobias waits for them to leave. He leans in to give me a long loving before he heads off in his pickup leaving Caleb, Will, Susan and me here. I've never felt true love before, but the feeling I have with him is different from any other feeling I've ever had. I feel safe, free and happy. He's the only one who truly knows me, I tell him everything contradictory to the fake argument we had at school. What I feel for him is stronger than just a like, I think it might be love, but you can never be too sure. All I know is that Tobias Eaton is who I want to be with for a long time.

"Thank you for letting us use your house Will," Susan smiles slightly at him.

I nod, "Yeah thanks,"

"No problem. Mi casa es su casa , usted es siempre bienvenido," He smirks, damn bilinguals.

I laugh, "Can you help me get the wheelchair in the car?" I say shaking my head.

"Of course,"

Susan pushes Caleb out to the car and helps him into the front seat. Five more days and he'll get the sling off of his arm and he'll be able to use crutches. Tomorrow he goes to school. I move the chair to the back. Will helps me pick it up, as we move it I say, "We're falling apart, I think we need a long break from these meetings,"

"Me too, the thing is, we've only had four,"

"They're pulling us apart, you saw Marlene. She's going insane. If we're not careful she'll be sharing a room with Zeke in the looney bin, and it won't be to keep her name clean,"

Will nods, "I say we come clean to the police. Give them all the evidence we have then leave it to them,"

"That's a good idea, but look where that's gotten us so far. We left it to the police and they accused Zeke."

He shrugs, "I have a confession,"

Nerves spike up sharply in my chest, "What is it?" I say a little to quickly.

"I think I know who it is,"

My eyes widen. I am angry, he's known all this time and only now does he decide to tell us! How dare he? "Who? Who do you think it is?" I half whisper half yell.

"I'll tell you all tomorrow, I want you all to find out together,"

"How do you know?"

He shrugs, "This person has been acting sketchy,"

I nod and give him a hug, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I start to walk away when Will calls from behind me, "Hey! Can I have a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Yes sir!" I hop into the car, ready to for tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to the horrible sound of my alarm. I roll out of bed and get dressed quickly. Once I'm dressed, I wake up Caleb and then head down the hall to find two bowls, milk, and a box of cereal on the table. Breakfast of champs eh?

I eat, then head back to my room which is the old master bedroom. As I had predicted, Caleb is still asleep. He's never been a morning person, "Caleb get up!" I yell.

"Make me!"

I pull the spray bottle from behind my bed and squirt it at his face, "You ready to get up now?"

"Nope,"

I smirk, "It's time to go to school. The girls have been asking me about you," That isn't totally a lie.

"Screw the girls,"

"Metaphorically or literally?" I smirk.

I am answered with silence. I roll my eyes.

"Hurry up, we have to go pick up Will."

"Fine," He gets up and ready with a little help from me. We load up in the car and head to Will's house. We get caught at a red light. I hate red lights. An ambulance speeds by us, I glance at Caleb. He seems unaffected by the siren. The lights turn green and we head onto Will's house. I pull down the street and see the ambulance from before along with a few police cars. What's going on? I ignore it until I realize that the police cars are parked in front of Will's house.

What's going on?

I take out my phone and call Christina, she answers on the first ring, "Hello? Tris it's like 7, why are you calling me?"

"There are police cars all over Will's house, do you know anything?" I ask carefully.

After a slight hesitation she replies with, "No, I don't,"

"I'll call you back," I hang up the phone and stare at the police tape. Caleb looks at me with wide eyes. I park the car behind the police cars and step out, "Caleb, stay here. Lock the doors behind me," I close the door and hear the satisfying click of the lock. I walk closer to get a better look. Will's dad stands in front of the house talking to an officer, when he sees me he walks towards me quickly.

"What's going on?" I say in a quiet voice.

He says nothing, he just scoops me up into a hug. He puts his hands on my shoulders; there are tears in his eyes. He shakes his head, "About an hour ago..." He pauses for a little while before continuing, "Someone broke in. There was a loud bang. I couldn't get there on time. All I saw when I went into his room was a hood of a coat jumping out the window."

"Go on, it's okay," I urge wanting to know the news.

He took a deep breath, "He looked at me, his eyes wide. He was covered in blood. He said to me, 'Dad, don't let me die,' I told him, 'I won't, I'm here,' I took him in my arms, Cara and Julie were at the door watching. He took a few last breathes before... before..."

"You don't have to finish that sentence," I meant for that to come out strong, but my voice cracked. Will is dead. He was murdered. Why?

"There was a note, it had your name on it. I didn't open it." He hands me a note. I am in shock. I can't decide if I want to cry or yell. Maybe I want to do both.

I whisper, "Thanks," I decide to open it later, I hug Will's father, "I miss him,"

"Me too,"

Only then do I let myself cry. I cry for Will's family, for his sister, now an only child, for his parents, who now have no son. I cry for Christina, who doesn't even know yet that the love of her life is dead. I cry for Will's friends, for myself. For Marlene. This can only drive her closer to insanity. I cry for this town, which will never catch a break from John doe. But most of all, I cry for Will. No one deserves to die at 16. He is- was such and amazing person and an amazing person should not die so young. I don't want to see a world without Will because Will brought a certain light onto everything. His eyes always shined with curiosity and bravery. He was nothing but good to Christina and its not fair that he is dead. He is dead because of a sick, sick person.

The world is a little more cruel now.


	18. Chapter 17

**You guys make me so happy.**

* * *

The funeral was a few days later. Christina missed school the days after his death. My mother made Caleb and me stay home as well. I didn't mind. I just wanted to be left alone.

Caleb got his sling off a little earlier than expected. He is straightening the back of my hair for me. We help each other out with everything just as we have done for many years before, "I'm finished," He says.

I smile, "Thanks, let me fix your tie," I adjust his tie so it looks more professional, "I was hoping I'd never have to wear this dress," I look down at my black dress. I reaches my knees, the sleeves are laced and extend to my elbow. I bought it specifically for funerals.

"I was hoping it would never leave your closet,"

I laugh a little, "Let's go, we're picking up Four," I came clean to my Mother about me and Tobias not really breaking up. It wasn't going to work anyway, why should I keep living a lie.

Mom and Dad sit up in front. Dad drives his way to Tobias' house. I walk to the door, Tobias answers before I knock, "So I have good news," He would be more excited if we weren't on our way to a funeral.

"Well throw it at me,"

"Zeke's being released on behalf of Will's death. They figured out that Zeke had nothing to do with any of it."

This is great news! "How?"

"I showed them the note that John Doe gave Marlene,"

"Tobias you genius," He opens the door for me and I slide to the middle, he steps in after me. We ride the rest of the way in silence. When we arrive at the church, I feel sick. I never thought I'd be attending a friends funeral.

We all load out of the car. There are people everywhere. Some stare at Tobias for being an ex-suspect. Some stare at Caleb because he was the first victim. Some stare at me for being caught up in this mess.

I ignore the stares and take Tobias' hand. Together we walk into the church. We find our friends on the front row with Will's family. Uriah stands at the end of the row, I head to him first. He was Will's best friend, it must be so hard on him. I give him a hug, "It's Tris," I whisper in his ear. He hugs me back, I feel him shake a little before I let him go.

Zeke is sitting next to where Uriah is standing, I smile, "Zeke," I bend down and give him a hug, "I'm so glad you're out,"

"Me too, I just wish I didn't come out to this," He looks around then up at Uriah, "Uriah sit down, everyone's here," Uriah obeys as I head down the row, noticing that Marlene isn't here. I see Christina and take a seat next to her; next to me Tobias sits.

Christina is looking down; I put my arm around her shoulder, "Hey,"

She shakes her head, "Hi,"

"You okay?"

She hesitates, "No, Cara wants me to talk about him up there. I don't think I can."

"Yes you can, Will would love that,"

"Please don't say his name, I've heard it enough today,"

"Okay, do you want to talk about anything?" She shakes her head. I take that as my time to comfort her silently. She hides her face in my shoulder and although I can't see it, I know she is crying.

By the end of the ceremony, there is not one dry eye in the church.

* * *

Christina's arm is locked in mine as we walk out; her eyes are puffy and red, but she walks on with confidence. I don't speak, I wait for her to start a conversation. I am hurt by Will's death, but Christina is destroyed. The two of them always talked about packing their bags and traveling the world during the summer after high school. When they returned, they planned to attend the same college. They were a modern Romeo and Juliet. I just hope the end of this story isn't the same.

Christina finally speaks, "Where was Marlene?"

"I don't know, she's having a hard time right now,"

"So am I, so are you, so is this whole damned town. Why does she think she gets to miss her friend's funeral?"

I shrug, "I don't know Chris, don't think about her right now,"

She shrugs then leaves me to get into her car and go home.

I turn around to Tobias. I smile slightly, he leans in, "Let's go somewhere quiet,"

"Okay. Where are you thinking?"

"That little barn just outside of town, I have bug spray and blankets,"

"Sounds like a plan,"

Mom drops us off at his house, we load up into his truck and head out to the cute little barn. The drive there is nice, the music is playing at the perfect volume - Loud enough to hear, quiet enough to talk, "Are you alright?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, it's just not fair. No one should die so young,"

"I agree. Didn't you say that John Doe left a note for you?"

I nod. I had completely forgot about that. I open my purse and take out the envelope. The handwriting is neat and precise on the front of it - TRIS. My hands shake when I open. Who knows what could lie inside. I take out the note and unfold it.

"_Dearest Beatrice, I'd like you to give you a status update. I am feeling particularly good today. The weather was nice and it didn't rain so I figured it would be a good day to kill your friend. I hope that it's not too much of a bother. Anyway, I'm feeling particularly generous, I'm going to give you a hint. Who I am is plain as day, but its often that the most obvious clues are overlooked. I ask of you one thing in return for that hint. Please be sure to it that Ms. Cavanaugh crashes and takes Zeke's place. Love, yours truly, John Doe," _

I roll my eyes, "This is getting out of hand. There is no evidence in here, all we know is that John Doe is crazy. Nothing new,"

"Let's take a break from that, both of us need one," He pulls into the barn, "Let's enjoy ourselves,"

I smile, "Alright," We pile out of the car and lay down the blankets on the floor of the barn. I sit down first, motioning for him to come and sit with me. He does. We sit in silence for the first ten minutes. We just take in and embrace the nice day. The sun is out; only a few clouds litter the sky. It's an amazing temperature, not quite hot enough to make us sweat, but not cold enough to make us shiver. The day is almost perfect... almost.

Tobias leans over and whispers in my ear, "I'm resisting the urge to kiss you right now,"

I smile, "Why?"

He shrugs, "I don't know,"

"You have my permission," He doesn't say a word, he leans in and kisses me. I return the favor. His lips taste like mint. I pull my hand up and comb it through his soft hair. He wraps his arm around my waist. What a sight we must be, the boy with a number for a name, and the girl who will forever be known as Caleb's sister.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"How did I end up with you?"

"No idea, I've been asking myself the same question,"

Tobias smiles, "I guess I got lucky,"

"We both did,"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long time before updating. I hate school and all of the work it requires. **


	19. Chapter 18

A week later, I wake up early. I almost get out of bed before I realize that it's Saturday. I smile and look over at my phone before going back to sleep. There was a text from Marlene. I unlocked my phone and read it. It's in a group message, her, Christina, and me. - I missed my period - My heart stopped for a moment. That was sent at 2:30 this morning, I check the time 7 am. I quickly reply with - Call me as soon as possible.

I roll back over and fight for more sleep.

I wake up again to my phone ringing. I don't hesitate to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey," It's Marlene.

"What's going on?" I ask.

There's a small pause on the other end of the line, "I don't know. It's been three weeks since my period was supposed to come!"

Three weeks! She waited this long to tell us that it's been three weeks since she should have had her period? "Have you been doing anything that you shouldn't be?" I question slightly jokingly.

There is no answer.

"Mar?"

She is quiet when she replies, "A while back..."

"Oh god.."

"We had protection!" She is louder then.

"Well sometimes those suckers swim on through!"

"Tris! Help me!"

I shake my head, "I don't know how!" I think for a few seconds, "I'm heading to the Pharmacy, then to pick up Christina, then I'll be at your house."

"Okay... See you in a few minutes,"

"Okay," I hang up the phone then grab my keys, it's 9:30. I go by Christina's first, that way, it'll be less awkward to get the pregnancy test from the store.

When she gets in she asks, "Where are we going?"

"Pharmacy,"

"Why?"

I nod, "We're getting a pregnancy test." I say it as if its obvious.

Christina looks surprised, "Pregnancy test!"

"Didn't you see the texts that Marlene sent?"

"What text?"

"Check your phone,"

She does as I say, "Holy shit! How did she and Uriah do that he's blind?"

"Christina!" I shout, I really don't care to know how they did that. All that matters is that they did, and now she's possibly pregnant!

We arrive at the pharmacy, I hop out with Christina. We walk in together. I drag Christina down the aisles, in search of any sign of pregnancy tests. We finally find the aisle, there are a variety of tests we can choose from, "Which on do we get?" I ask.

Christina laughs a little, "Let's get that one," She points to one called 'Womb Service'. I roll my eyes.

"This isn't the time to joke," I smile, "But grab it anyway its funny." She grabs it. I grab six, we need to make sure.

I lay them on the checkout counter, luckily its a woman. She looks at us suspiciously, "Which one of you made the mistake?"

Christina laughs a little, "Surprisingly, it was neither of us, it was our friend."

"Surprisingly?"

"Yeah, she's a fairly good girl." She smirks, "It's always the good ones who get caught," She winks.

The lady shakes her head, the slightest smile spreads on her face, "Well I'll tell you what, if you come back and tell me the result, I'll give you a discount,"

Christina nods, "It's a deal,"

* * *

We step into Marlene's house, her mom's car is gone so she is home alone, "Marlene!" I call.

No answer.

"Mar?" Christina shouts.

Silence.

We step into the bathroom, she is sitting the counter, "Marlene? You okay?"

"I'm scared."

"We know," I hand her the bag, "Here, use these,"

We leave the bathroom and let her take the tests. My friend could be pregnant. How could she be so stupid? Christina breaks my train of thought, "What do we do if the tests come back positive?"

"I don't know," I shake my head, "I'm scared,"

"I can't imagine what she's feeling,"

"This is going to be bad for her. You remember what she said at that meeting, she's having a hard time with all of this. We can't forget about her mother either," He mother is a scary woman. She's strict, she wants Marlene to be a good girl. She would have a cow if she found out Marlene was pregnant.

"I forgot about Momma Cavanaugh," Christina says, he voice full of dread, "She's going to try to kill Uriah,"

Uriah. How is he going to take this, "What about Uriah? He can't be a father now, he's sixteen and blind,"

"This is all kinds of bad." The door opens to Marlene, she points to the table. The tests are laid out, all we have to do is wait. Three minutes is a long time in this situation.

We last the minutes in silence. Finally the tests results show up on all of the little sticks. "Mar, they're your tests, do you want us to check or do you want to do it for yourself?"

"I'll do it," She walks up to the tests. They're lined up so carefully all six of them in a straight line. I wonder what they say. If she's pregnant then we have a problem. If she's not, we have an even bigger one. Why would she miss her period by that long? I don't know if I want her to be pregnant or not. My nerves are spiked, how could this be happening? This isn't fair.

Marlene turns around slowly and looks at us, her face is blank, "Well?" I ask, "Are you pregnant?" I wait for an answer.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I want to know who you think John Doe is. Some of you have had amazing and interesting guesses. I love you all so much. Thank you for reading.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 20! OOH This is exciting!**

* * *

_"I'll do it," She walks up to the tests. They're lined up so carefully all six of them in a straight line. I wonder what they say. If she's pregnant then we have a problem. If she's not, we have an even bigger one. Why would she miss her period by that long? I don't know if I want her to be pregnant or not. My nerves are spiked, how could this be happening? This isn't fair._

_Marlene turns around slowly and looks at us, her face is blank, "Well?" I ask, "Are you pregnant?" I wait for an answer._

She shrugs and shakes her head, "Negative... What's wrong with me?"

I am dumbstruck, a whole new level of fear is threatening to overcome me. I have no idea what could cause this to happen, "Maybe you read it wrong, check it again."

"You want me to be pregnant?"

"I'd rather you be pregnant than you missing a period for no apparent reason!"

She leans back against the wall, "Shit,"

I shake my head, "We're going to a doctor. Now."

Marlene nods "Let's go."

* * *

30 minutes later we are sitting in a light purple room anxiously awaiting the test results. They tested her for pregnancy saying that the home pregnancy tests aren't always reliable. I look over to Marlene, "You should call Uriah,"

"No,"

"He needs to know-"

She cuts me off, "I said no. This doesn't have to be that big of a deal. I don't want him to worry over something that might not even be true,"

My phone buzzes, I slip it out of my pocket, I have a text message. I unlock my phone and read it.

4 3 - _So here I am minding my own business at the self checkout in Walmart and I see this extremely insulting magazine. On the front cover it says that Emma Stone was voted the most beautiful woman alive. They are more than wrong._

I reply with - _Oh is that right baby? Who is the most beautiful woman alive?_

He sends back - _Well, she has this nice blonde hair, bluish grey eyes, she's tiny! She also happens to be my girlfriend, and gosh I am glad she is!_

I smile -_ You're too sweet._

He writes to me - _You are too princess. I have to go, I'll text you or call you or something as soon as possible. Goodbye Princess!_

I roll my eyes - _First off, never call me princess. Goodbye! 3_

The doctor walks through the door a minute after I close my phone. The three of us stiffen in our seats. Christina is the first to speak, "Well?"

"The results are negative. I am actually very concerned with this." She pauses, "I think there might be another problem."

Marlene looks terrified, "Like?"

The doctor shrugs, "A variety of things: hormone changes, fatigue, stress, infections, a sexually transmitted disease, or maybe even cervical cancer. We're going to run a few more tests before we can be sure,"

I glance at Marlene, I can tell she's overwhelmed. At the beginning of the day she thought she was pregnant, now, she might have cervical cancer. I put a hand on her shoulder, "Mar, it's probably stress. A lot has been going on."

"I hope," Is all she says. I feel my phone buzz again.

Mom -_ We need to talk. Soon._

I feel a pang of fear. What is it this time? Is Caleb hurt again? Did something new develop in the case? What is happening? I stand up, "I have to go, I'll call you later. Bye!" I run out of the room and into the parking lot. From there I call Mom. She picks up on the second ring, "Beatrice!" She sounds furious.

"Yes?"

"Why did you keep this from me?"

I am confused, "What?"

"The note that the devil gave you when he killed Will?" She is yelling. I never showed her the note I didn't want to worry her, "I get a call from his father today saying thank you for the food we made him and he asks 'Did Tris show you the note?' He told me everything! I found it in your room! Beatrice Prior this is it! I can't take it here any more! I want to leave! I talked to your father and he agrees, we're moving in with Uncle Killian until this is all over."

"Mom it's not that big of a deal I-"

She interrupts me, "No ma'am! You put yourself, your friends, your father and I, and especially your brother in danger when you kept that secret! We are moving!" Uncle Killian's house is in the north side of Chicago. Where we are now is just south of it. I will almost never see my friends.

"Please don't make me!" I beg and plead.

"No, we are leaving here within the next few hours. We're spending no more time in this town," Her tone of voice went from angry to scared in a matter of seconds. I have no choice but to leave. I have to leave Four, Uriah, Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn and Marlene... Marlene. What is she going to do? I can't leave her now. She needs all the help she can get.

I decide to text my friends the news. I text Tobias last - _Hey Tobias. Mom and Dad are scared. They're packing up the whole family and are forcing us to go to the North side of Chicago to live with our Uncle. I guess this is a temporary goodbye. I just want you to know that you mean everything to me. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. Goodbye Tobias Eaton._

Tears are streaming down my face before I can finish typing. The only question I have in my head is aimed to John Doe - why?

Why did you have to choose my brother? Why did you have to target Susan and Marlene? Why did you blind an innocent boy? Why did you frame two amazing guys? Why did you kill Will? Why did you choose this town?

Why?

* * *

**Again, please excuse the short chapters. I will make up for it I promise! Anywho! Tell me what you think! If there's any constructive criticism you have, please do share! I love you all! You never seize to amaze me!**


	21. Chapter 20

I sit in the backseat of the car staring out the window. I didn't even get a proper goodbye. I didn't even get to pack for myself, my mother did it for me! To make matters worse its cold and rainy outside. It's official, John Doe has ruined my life.

"We're almost there!" Dad calls back to us. I look at Caleb, he is staring down at his hands. I can tell he is hopelessly bored.

I reply to Dad, "Great, I'm so excited," I make sure the sarcasm in my voice is clear.

"I know you're not thrilled about this but please just try to make the most of it," Mom says.

I don't answer. This isn't fair. My phone buzzes, I have 10% battery left. "Mom, did you pack my charger?"

"What charger honey?"

"The pink one,"

She turns around, "Oh, I thought that was an extra! I left it on the desk in the kitchen!"

"Ah man, can we stop by Walmart and get one?"

"Yes, Andrew pull into that Walmart,"

Dad obeys and we pile out of the car. We make the trip quick, I grab a charger and Caleb gets some chips. When we head back outside and hit the road again.

* * *

We pull into the driveway of my Uncle's four bedroom house. about ten minutes later. I step out of the car and head for the trunk. I take out my bags and carry them inside, Caleb follows closely behind, "Beatrice! Caleb! Hey guys!" My uncle shouts when we walk through the door.

Caleb smiles a little, "Hi Jacob," Our uncle seems to young to be called uncle.

I wave at him, "I don't know where to put these," I say.

"Just set them down there," Jacob points to the floor. I do as he says then head back out to get Caleb's bags, he's still on crutches and can't carry them himself.

I set Caleb's bags next to mine, "Where are we going to be sleeping?"

"Caleb, you'll be with Jack, and Tris, you'll be in Faith's room," He smiles, "Sound good?"

We both nod.

"Great! Jack and Faith are at practice now, but they'll be back soon," Faith plays basketball and Jack is big in baseball, "In the meantime, I guess we can talk or eat or both,"

Caleb shrugs, "Both sounds good to me,"

Jacob gets some chips and pours them into a bowl, "How have things been?"

Caleb and I look at each other and start to laugh. Neither of us know the answer to that question. We're alive yes, but 'things' have been rough. Caleb answers the question in the best way possible, "Well we're here what does that tell you?"

"I see, I should have known," Mom and Dad join us then. That gives me and Caleb an out.

"Hey, can we go put our stuff in our rooms?"

Jacob nods, "Yeah, there are wardrobes with drawers and stuff in the rooms for you guys!"

"Thanks!" We say in unison, Caleb carries the backpacks, I really don't want to make two trips to get our stuff into the rooms. I toss my stuff into Faith's room then go to Jack's room to 'help' Caleb get his stuff together. Really, I'm just don't want to sit alone in Faith's room.

"This sucks," I say.

"Really? I thought this was a great idea!" Caleb replies sarcastically.

I roll my eyes, "How long has it been since the last time we saw Faith and Jack?"

He shrugs, "A few years?"

"What do you think they're like now?"

"No idea, but I bet Faith is the same. She's selfless and sympathetic."

I smirk, "She's going to wait on you hand and foot,"

"Lucky me," He says unenthusiastically.

"How are you not happy about that?"

He scrunches his nose, "Do you not remember how annoying she is?"

I laugh, "Shut up! I love Faith," I pause for a moment, "Do you like Susan?"

This catches him off guard, "What?"

"Susan, do you like her?"

He shrugs, "I mean she's pretty and has a good personality, but I'd never date her. She's like another one of you hanging around,"

I smile, "You like her,"

"Shut up I do not!"

I put my hands up in mock defense. When Caleb was missing, I missed having these types of conversations with him. To me, he made things happier, if there was anyone I'd want to have as my brother, its him.

Jack walks into the room then, he seems surprised by us being here, but recovers quickly, "Hey,"

"Hi," I smile awkwardly, "Is Faith here?"

"Yeah, she's in her room," Jack has changed, he's taller now. About 6'0, his hair went from blonde to dark brown. He seems less like the innocent little boy he always was.

I walk across the hall to Faith's room, I knock before entering, "Come in!" I hear. I do as she says.

"Hi," I smile.

"He! Tris I'm so glad you're here! It's been so long!" She's the opposite of her brother. She didn't grow since the last time I saw her. Her hair is a lot lighter than what's natural, yet she looks beautiful.

"I know! How have you been?"

"Great! I heard all about what's happened to you and I can't even imagine how scary that has to be," I like how she said has instead of had. She know its not over, she's smart.

I nod, "Yeah," I feel closer to her already. When we were younger, she used to live down where we live. She knew Uriah, Zeke, Susan, Tobias, Christina, Marlene, and even Will. We were close when we were little. We never did anything without each other. When her dad got a job transfer to Northern Chicago at the beginning of 8th grade, it sucked. It took a long time for us to get used to. After that, everything sort of spiraled down hill. Caleb went missing a year later, and you know the rest.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's it like?"

I almost laugh, "Which part?"

She smiles, "Let's start at the beginning, what's it like to live without your brother?"

I shrug, "Hard, its not something you can just get over. We thought he was dead, but we had no proof. Keeping hope got harder and harder until we got the phone call from the police saying they found him," I pause, it felt good to share, "What else do you want to hear about?"

"When he didn't talk, what was that like?"

"That was frustrating, me and Four got him to talk once but that was all we could get out of him before he went missing again,"

She thinks for a moment, "Uriah? What happened when he was blinded?"

I shake my head, "That was horrifying. No one saw it coming. It opened up all of our eyes,"

"When you found out Susan and Marlene had the notes?"

"I can't begin to describe how scary that was. Just the fact that he blackmailed them,"

She nods, "How did it feel when Four got arrested?"

"I was mad, I knew it wasn't him. I couldn't bare it to be him," I think about Tobias, I miss him already.

"What about Zeke?"

"I didn't want it to be him for Uriah's sake,"

She hesitates, "And Will?"

I take a moment. Will. Its been weeks and hearing his name still hurts. I can't imagine what it's like for Christina, "That hurt." Is all I can say.

"Let's get you unpacked,"

"Okay," I start for my first bag. I take out some clothes, and she hangs them in the wardrobe. We get through two out of three of my bags like this. It's a simple system and it works too. When I open my third bag, there's a note on top. It's written in Tobias' handwriting. I smile, he must have slipped it into my bag before we left. He's so sneaky.

"Who's that from?" Faith asks.

"Four," I smile.

She smirks, "Aren't you guys a thing?"

"Maybe," I open the note and begin to read it.

_Dearingest darlingest Beatrice._

_You can't hide from me. Did you really think that you could run away and I wouldn't find you? Silly girl. I just want you to know that I'm still there. Keep in mind that your friends, especially Marlene and the Blind are totally unprotected. By the way, you left your charger at home on the desk in the kitchen. Do you want me to get it for you?_

_Until next time, John Doe._

My heart nearly stops. That wasn't Tobias. I fold the note over and take a few deep breaths, trying to keep calm. This can mean one of two things. One, John Doe was hidden in the car without us knowing the whole time. Or two, John Doe is someone a lot closer to me than I originally thought.

* * *

**Hey guys! What do you think? How do you like the cousins? And what do you guys think of the note at the end?**


	22. Chapter 21

**Let me start off my saying that when I read your reviews, I fangirl over my own story. I love you all so much oh my gosh,**

* * *

I roll the note up into a ball, Faith smirks, "Oh so I don't get to see?"

I fake a smile, "Nope, private information," I think about how to get back home. I can't stay here, "Excuse me for a moment, I have to go to the bathroom," I rush out of Faith's room and into the kitchen where Mom is, "Mom, I need to talk to you about something,"

"Okay Beatrice, what is it?"

"In private please,"

She stands up and follows me to a hallway, "What is it?"

"We need to go home,"

"Beatrice no-"

"No! Listen to me, I got a note,"

Mom stays quiet for a moment, "Let me read it," She puts her hand out for me to give it to her. I obey. She takes a few moments to read over the note. Her face turns pale, "They were in the car with us..."

I nod, only now feeling true fear, "I know, Mom I'm scared. I don't know what to think. I-" I see just behind Mom's shoulder, a figure hiding behind the wall, listening. I walk past Mom a little bit. She follows my gaze. When I round the corner, I see Caleb, "Caleb? What are you doing?"

"I _was_ coming down here to get Jack's charger,"

I can tell he's lying, he always furrows his eyebrows when he lies, "Oh, how long have you been there?"

"I was just about to walk around the corner when you came out," Another lie. The fear rises inside of me. Realization hits me like a ton of bricks. What if Caleb is John Doe?

I step back subtly, nodding as if I'm buying his lie, "Okay, I'll be in Faith's room if you need me," I run to Faith's room. I open the door and slip in as normally as possible.

"Well it took you long enough," Faith smiles as she closes her laptop, "What were you doing in there?" She smirks and waves her hand in front of her nose as if waving off a bad smell.

I roll my eyes and smile, "Oops," I pull out my phone and pull up Tobias' number. I shoot him a text -_ Hey_

_Hey sweetheart, how's the north treating you?_

I roll my eyes and smile a little_ - Its not great. I'm scared._

_Why?_

I type in my response - _I think Caleb is John Doe._

The answer comes back quick - _Woah, Tris, that's kind of irrational don't you think?_

I think about my reply for a moment - _It seems like it, but if you think about it, it all makes sense. He might have ran away for the times when he was kidnapped. When we got him to talk after the first time, it was way to easy. He could have easily gotten someone to blind Uriah for him. Tobias, I am scared._

His response to this is short and sweet - _Stay away from Caleb, call me when you get a really good chance. Be brave Tris._

I take in the words. Be brave Tris. I run them through my brain, be brave, be brave, be brave. If I'm brave, we'll make it through this. We'll survive. Caleb will get what he deserves.

I think about how to handle this. There's two ways it can all go down. Number one, confrontation; I confront Caleb face to face. He'll have no way out of it, but he does have crutches as a weapon. Number two, keep it on the down low; I tell Mom my theory, gather people together to face this, pretend like nothing is wrong in front of Caleb, and when the time is right strike. The disadvantage of that is the time, there's no telling how much Caleb could do in the time it take to gather people together.

My Uncle walks into the room, "Hey pretty girls, its time for dinner," Faith and I head for the dinner table.

* * *

We all sit down around the brown dining room table. All of the plates are set with different colored plates. Some of them are solid colors, others are painted on by either Faith or Jack. For some reason the plates give me comfort.

On top of the plates are mashed potatoes and scrambled eggs - an extremely odd mixture. I stare at it for a few seconds before asking, "Don't get me wrong, I love potatoes and eggs, but I'm wondering why they are together?"

Jack laughs, "Its Screwed-up Saturday. Its a little family thing we do, just for the hell of it."

Faith pulls a jar out from under the table, "Swear jar Jack."

Caleb laughs now, "A swear jar?"

Jack rolls his eyes, "Its just a ploy so she can get money to buy that stupid jacket,"

Faith glares at him, "Its not stupid,"

I smile, our family dinners at home are usually awkward and quiet. This is a nice change. Caleb moves to go put his plate up, Faiths stands up before he can, "Caleb, I'll get that for you, crutches and carrying glass plates don't seem to fit together very well."

I shrug, "Yeah, well neither do mashed potatoes and eggs,"

"Oh hush it Tris," Faith says while grabbing both hers and Caleb's plates.

I take this as my time to talk to Mom, "If you'll excuse me, I want to go on a walk,"

Mom grins, "I'll go with you,"

I'm relieved that she asks and I didn't have to ask her, I need to tell her what I think about Caleb without being obvious. She links her arm in mine and we make our way outside. The moment the door closes I say, "Mom, I think Caleb is John Doe,"

"Beatrice, that's crazy," She is obviously taken aback.

"No it's not, how else would the note have gotten into the back of the car? How else would John Doe have known that our breakups were fake? How else Mom?" I am close to tears.

Mom tenses up, "Why would he do that?"

I pause to think, "He's jealous. I am the baby, I am the one who is in sports, I am the one who you and Dad pay more attention to. He got mad and pulled away the attention."

"Okay, but why would he blind Uriah?"

"He didn't get enough so he got angrier. He wanted me to hurt so he took away Uriah, killed Will, and is making the town spiral downwards." I shake me head, "Mom he's crazy,"

"Beatrice that is your brother you are talking about,"

I laugh a bitter laugh, "Well John Doe's gotta belong to someone!"

This seems to scare Mom, "Okay honey, I'll think over this, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

That was the end of that conversation.


End file.
